World Keepers
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: What do two strange children , A lost spirit and A Stripper have in common ? Nothing much to be honest expect their lives will crash with a few immortals. This story is about how the earth lost herself .Also a lost ghost who is determined to reunite with his first love , no matter how many lives it will take . And about two kids who has the power to shape the world ...
1. Chapter 1

**This another remasters version of my story which never seem to be done at any point in my life it was called It still a beautiful world , now called world keepers . Ugh I revamp this all time I am never happy with it**

 **Enjoy please review ...**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru ( or the butt loving cynic ) I don't know what happen to her story but it gone so is her account , disappear but it did exist.!_**

 ** _Hetalia belong_** **Himaruya Hidekaz** **a**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 _ **"After all, I believe that legends and myths are largely made of 'truth', and indeed present aspects of it that can only be received in this mode; and long ago certain truths and modes of this kind were discovered and must always reappear."**_  
 _ **― J.R.R. Tolkien,**_

 **Chapter 1**

"I am not tired yet " the small child threw off the covers of her bed in protest . The young mother laughed as she raise an eyebrow"Oh really ?"

"Yep"

"Well I guess there nothing more I can do " the mother smiled at her five year old daughter holding her rather tightly. The pair laid in bed under the warm cover , as Ingrid Riker told her daughter stories to lured the child to sleep .Ingrid smiled as the five year old that sighted with a rather bored expression on her face "Huh? What's the matter ?!Why do you so look bored ?" Ingrid asked her daughter.

"It just seems like you're always telling this story ?" her daughter Claire said with a rather deadpan look on her face . "Oh I supposed I do ...no wonder ? you're so sick of it " Her mother laughed "That's a shame ,I rather love this story !"

"I was kidding ! I really like this story too" the small girl blue eyes lit up, as Ingrid continued " I know a story ...one I never told you ..its one my papa use to tell me when I was your age ... it is said that one of our ancestor who fell in love with a goddess "

"this particularly goddess is to said to have care for the people , creatures and things that lived in the planet that she was life itself "

"Oh like the space princess ,the one Mister Honda likes with long blonde hair and she have moon powers "her daughter chirped .

"Oh I see you met japan , So that the name he going by now huh ? It suited him ... okay story time no more distractions " Her mother continued as she began to tell the tall tale.

 _Once upon a time many years ago ...one ours ancestor a young boy at the time went into the woods . In these woods was said to had lived a very great and powerful goddess with monstrous powers .So powerful that she could cause earthquakes, floods and fires ._

 _Never the less the boy went into the woods but he never found the monster .Instead he found a petite women with fiery red hair and beautiful sea green eyes , who very much wanted to be left alone .But the boy was stubborn and stayed there, the boy came the next day to and the day after that .Even on sunny days, rainy days, snowy days and windy days. He stay by her side until one day he had grown into a young man ._

 _One day the boy who was now a man ask the woman to marry him .The two were very happy but unlike the man the woman never aged . Day by day the man grew older while she stay the same .The goddess decide to cast her godly-hood ,and become a normal mortal women but her power was great for her in her new human form and thus she started to die . Unable to cast out her responsibility as caretaker of the world she forged a small metal charm that will her contains her powers and gave it to her son . Who become the new caretaker of the world taking hold of her responsibility .One person in every generation in our family will become the keeper of the globe . And that person will have a guard to protect them ._

"Like a knight in shining armor , I wanna be a keeper! I want a protector , I want to be a princess "She giggled.

"Their more to the story as punishment for abandoning her godly-hood , she placed a curse on her family "she held her daughter tight , knowing they will never escape their fate she told her daughter about the myths and legends of their family .

"All the women that are born in our family are bless with great beauty and red hair .Even you my princess ,you have my lovely grandmother dark red hair , but with that gift of beauty come with a price, all the women in our family also have horrible luck with men .Remember if your future husband ever ask you for money... hide it , don't give him any in fact ...it better to stay single forever "

"I won't mama , I promise " the small child did a cross over her heart "I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye".

"That's my girl "The young mother kissed her daughter good night , turning off the light .She smile softly at her daughter sound asleep as nuzzled in her bed, dreaming of wonderful things.

"If only you could stay like this forever my darling " Ingrid whisper as she closed the door behind her .

* * *

 **Many years later**

Ingrid life had been a series of unfortunate events, and this wasn't suppose to happen . The sheets were bunch up dangling off the bed . Her , their clothes scatter thought out the room ,a sock here ,a bra over there and his shirt on the chair .

It was only suppose to be a night of drinks and laughter not this .She sat on the bed looking at her so called lover ...sleeping . No Ingrid didn't love him , she barely toleranced him . Still she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach guilt , regret .

Of course if Ingrid had been a normal person she would move on with the rest of her life only remember this as a brief memory . Ingrid wasn't normal and neither was he bed mate . She and him or they belong to a certain society that only very few people knew about ,let alone actually believed in .

A society made up of nations and countries of the world , or the living anthropomorphic personification of a people cultural and entire being of that particular nations or country .Ingrid who herself wasn't a nation but a descendant of the so called earth curse to bare the next earth . She was always caught up in the moment especially with men and this wasn't any ordinary one night stand .

Her hand move to her stomach area as she swore she felt something .Her eyes widen of course this wasn't something unheard of a nation and a human having a child was one thing , but a nations and the earth descendant was taboo expect for the case of her great grandmother who had felt in love with her guardian when she server her time as keeper of the earth .

She glanced at the nude ex nation in the bed sleeping ever so peacefully . Ingrid quietly crept out of the bed gathering her things , and his wallet since she need money for her ride home. Ingrid always knew she couldn't escape her fate no matter how many times she tried to run it always found her .Of course if her suspicion was correct and indeed she was pregnant then if this was fate although Ingrid could help but laughed . As she walked out of the room . She didn't believe that fate had intended her unborn child would be Prussia heir , that poor child father would be no other then Gilbert Beilschmidt .

"Mom I came home and I bought dinner !" her daughter's voice Claire and Marie echoed from the living room . Ingrid head lend over the toilet bowl the door open revealing her elder daughter Claire who have just come back from work "Mars said you been sick ?!" .

Only two days since her once night stand passed and she was already three month pregnant "Not I 'm sick ! I .. I'm pregnant "

 _6 months later_

"He so squishy" Marie her younger daughter chirp.

As Ingrid held her new born son in her arms "Momma what's his name ?" the four year old asked .

"Well his name is Frederick Hans Rikers but for short we can call him fritz"

"Claire can you hold him for a minute dear"He elder daughter took the child as her younger child plead to hold the baby "I want to hold him"

"Fine squirt but you have to be very careful "Ingrid didn't feel good she felt light headed . She smiled at her three children , it was truly a happy moment .

"Hey mama look !" Marie held the baby with a bit of help from Claire"Momma ?!" Marie called out again as her mother had no response as she laid on the bed with her head toward her side .

Claire placed the baby in bassinet "Nurse !" Her fingers kept pressing on the call button "Anybody ! I -I -W-we need help"

"Claire what happening to momma? Where are they taking Fritz ?"

"I am going to have ask you girls to leave for a few moments " The nurse said as she was moving the baby bassinet .

"Yes, hey mars let's go down to the gift shop?"

"okay ! Can we get momma flowers ?" Claire exchange a glance with the nurse as both of them knew something was wrong "Sure Mars".

* * *

 **Many Many more years later (but not by much )**

In present day an old man open his eyes as he gaze at the white ceiling. Erick was dying , of the most common thing old age . He truly did not mind death but long for it .He was old , his memories was failing him and his body was hook up to so many machine , he was no longer able to do much expect to lay on a bed. All he could do now was just stared at the ceiling. Erick was nothing but an crazy , senile old man . A room with a view , he chuckled . If only he been in his house and not a place for delusion people .

He had many regret , he wish to see his daughter face or at least his granddaughter one last time. He heard the voice of a young Englishman outside the door.

"Hows his health ?"

"Not so well the Doctor's say it could be days, weeks even months left " a woman's voice said "I'll leave you two alone .just let me know if you need something" Erick saw two shadow at the door .

"Erick are you awake ? Can you hear me ?"

"Pipe down I am old but I am not deaf;my ears still work just fine" Erick turn his head toward the Englishman "F-Find Ingrid , so she can take my place "

" Ingrid She will say no you know that ! beside I don't even know where to look ! " England shouted "It will be like finding a needle in a haystack"

"I have asked you before and you always say no... This time I am begging you"

"Erick?" the old man breathing became heavy " Find Ingrid , protect the globe;She the only one I trust to take my place and probably the only one who can"

"You promised you would not involved them ! " England stated as he glance as the old man , Erick eye's watered as he heavily cough.

"Would you like a glass of water ?" England asked.

"Find Ingrid " with that Erick bid goodbye to the world he knew as smile closing his eyes one last time.

"Erick! Erick quit joking I don't like your bloody joke" the man panic as he call the nurse but it was too late he was gone .

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be continued ~~~~~~**

 **Please** **review thnak you**

 **It a little different then my first one ... Erick and England still their make their appearances. I even wrote a prequeal this story , it call childhood ends.. you should check it out but you wont have to read it to understand this story while both stories are connect it more of a companion story then the main .**

 **And yeah prussia is a father . While I do shipp CanxPru .I try to do something different with ocs**

 **Hey guy you might seen this stories on my old account AwesomeHellee9 or another version on my page ..**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Hey guy you might seen this stories on my old account AwesomeHellee9 or another version on my page ..**

 **Chapter one is up .. I edited a bit ..Please Enjoy ..Yeah I don't only Hetalia if I did man it would be have likes 16 season by now**

 **Only thing I own is my ocs** **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to** **formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic, check out her story..._**

 ** _Hetalia that belong to Mr._** ** _-_** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."**  
 **― Allen Saunders**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey I'm talking to you! Are you scared ? " Fritz didn't move as the older child push him against the wall, blocking him from escaping .

"Can't you talk ? I thought so your nothing but a little stupid shit head "

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size you ?! You butt-face !"Fritz sister older Marie came from behind .

"Oh I'm scared! What are you going to do ! fight me ! "He laughed as another boy join in "Look she going to cry ! That right just cry ! Your whole family are freaks !"

Marie held two fists in her palms "I'm warning you , take it back ! We're not freaks !"

"Yes you are ! You him and that whore !" Marie didn't hold back as she jump at the two boys, dragging and pushing them into the ground .

 _Meanwhile some where far away ... but not to far_

"Are you ready for me to take your order Hon ?" the woman said , she pulled out a pencil and began to jot notes . Once she was done taking the order ,She smiled at the customer pretending to care.

"Anything else I can get you ?"

"How about you ? Maybe tonight with a large order of french fries and maybe some milkshakes " He winked , and placed a small piece of paper into between the waitress apron and pants .

"I am sorry Sir but that's not on the menu " She remove the piece of paper and throw it on the floor "Can I get you anything on the Menu?"

"Look babe ... I been giving it a lot of thought and I want you back " The waitress rolled her eyes _This what happens when your Ex's is a psycho_ she thought .

"Mark... Look I am at work ... my address is still the stay and so is my phones number if you really want me .. you could call me instead of showing up here everyday and harassing me "

"But babe your always busy with those darn kids ..."Mark eyes widen as he know he hit a Land mine "That not what I meant !"

"Then what did you mean ? Huh Mark ? Those kids are my life and if you can't accept that there is no future between us ... It been two weeks since our break up and not once I ever thought of getting back together , in fact I have never been better "

"You can't tell me ... that you didn't enjoy the back of my car " the women face turn pale as if she was about to throw up "Or the way you felt after I -"Her voice cut him off before he could finish.

"Look Mark .. If the only reason you want to get back together is because you want some action ... I am not going to give it to you and beside that wasn't even your car ...that was your mother's "

"Miss Claire Riker, May I see you in my office" the girl body tense up as she felt a cold clammy hand on her shoulder belonging to her boss. Her coworkers mummer among themselves , customers looked up to see what was going on .The waitress felt like a little kid being send to the principal office .Without any hesitation she left into the room into the back.

"I don't frankly care about your little lover disputed unless it disturbed my customers" He sat cross from the girl placing his hands together he went on.

" I don't know how to say this in an easy way but your fired , Just gather your things and please leave "

"Hey Babe my offers still stands" she heard her ex-lover shouted from across the room as she bark back at him .

"Just shut it ...Mark !" Her third finger stood up in the air as Claire Riker walked out .

 _'Dammit ! This is the last thing I needed,_ She glance back at the ground , and walked as far form the building as she possible could .She felt the threat of tear ready to roll down her face _'No , No ,No! I am not going to cry , I can't cry over something like this , I am not a child'._

Her phone buzz placing it close to her ear her eyes widen _This the last I need_ she gasp , getting off the phone with her little sister teacher she yelled over the incoming traffic.

"Okay ! I will be right there !"

Claire had been only nineteen when her mother had died after giving birth to her little brother fritz, Marie was just five at the time . After the death of her mother Claire it taken almost about two years but she had legal custody of siblings Marie and Fritz Riker .

"I'm here !" Claire ran into the principle office , the two discuss the matter and punishment. Principle Lenny walked her into the hallway , much to their surprise both children where gone expect for two boys who where badly beaten up . Ice packs cover the boys facial areas and bandages cover their arms .

"You see Miss Riker the work of your sister, How can I say this .. We will not be asking for Marie and fritz to return next fall " Mister Lenny spoke, and looked at the two boys who had a scared look in their eyes .

"H-Homes they went H-home" .

Marie and Fritz Riker held hand as the pair sat on the subway car home ,instead of waiting for their Older sister .One hours later , Marie watch the knob turn as keys jiggly from the door .

"Mars , Fritz? " she ran to the children and pull them into a hug "I was so worried " the moment faded "What where you think running off like that ?! huh? Why didn't you wait at the school ? ".

"Answer me !" She shook her sister , trying to get some response " Claire their nothing to talk about ! " the small girl crossed her arms .

"Do you not understand ? Mars next year you might end up in Juvie , Mars in a reform school ? Do you want to be taken away ?"

"No!"Mars hazel eyes swelled up "No! NO!"

"No What ?! No you don't understand ? No you don't want to be taken away ?" The twenty three years old rubbed her forehead .

"No! " Her sister mumble .

"Ugh !Mars you are such a pain ... A cat would behave better then you ! "Claire huffed and rolled her eyes .

" Why don't you sell me and get a cat instead !" Marie hissed back .

"At least a cat wouldn't be getting kicked out of school every year !"

"Fine .."You would like it .. cause the Cat would be stinky and mean like you !"

"And Quieter and the Cat wouldn't always be getting into troubled everyday either !"

"Go get your dumb ugly cat and See if I care !"

"Mars just go to your room !"

Marie screamed as she slam the door " I already in my room you dummy !"

"Ugh!" Fritz watch as his older sister scream into a pillow , and started crying Fritz sat next to his sister Claire .

 _Two hours later_

"Hey mars We bought you ice cream !" Claire open the door slowly " I also wanted to say I'm sorry I should had yelled at you "

Tears flown from Mars eyes " And you like me better than a cat ?"

"Of course I love you more then some stinky cat !" Claire pulled Marie into a hug .

"I punch Dave and Bill today . after I kick them.. I called him a butt face jerk " Marie sob into her sister chest .

"You punch them ? and kick them ? Why ?!"

"Right after I bit Dave "She turn her face away from her sister , who eyes widen.

"You bit him ! Mars !"

"They where picking on fritz , they called him stupid " Claire grab the other child close to her, " and they called you a whore ...I had to do something "

"Mars I-I"

"Guys promised me ... you will try to not get into anymore fights... Please ! I am begging you guys ! " she held both of the children close to her , afraid to let go .

"Claire , sis are you okay ?" Claire wipe her tears and just smiled "I'm Fine Mars" .

"So Claire does this mean I'm not grounded ?"Mars voice sing as Claire shook her head .

"Mars , your are not getting off that easy "

"Darn it !" the child said .

The Riker sibling lived in a typical two room apartment on the fourth floor, that was smack down in the middles of two main street .Claire the oldest looked more like her father tall yet slender, almost very light cream skin .According to her late mother She had inherited her grandmother straight red almost crimson hair (which the young woman is constantly dye to a more chestnut color ) but now resemble a brown mousy hair that reached to her mid back .

She had also her grandfather blue eyes .Marie on the other hands was petite with a hint of baby fats around her cheeks .She was the exacted image of their mother down too the bight red curly hair except for her strange somewhat hazel eyes to match her prize head of fritz was small, full of baby fat, with light brown hair that shine golden brown in the sun and sky blues eyes with a hint of red in the middle .

"Hey Claire you're not watching the movie "Marie grab the mail that mostly consist of bills out of her sisters hands, letting them scatter on the floor .

"Ugh Mars you're so annoying.. you are such a pain "Claire stuck out her tongue at her little sister who continue to throw the mail around the room . Fritz Who was in his room colored in his books , off into his own little world until Marie wanted to join . Marie drew heart almost everywhere in his books , Fritz frown . He grab a marker , making a red slash on Marie face who smiled .

"Okay your on Fritz!" A markers war broke out between the two children.

"How ? What !" Claire enter the room , her darling little angel's stood drench in rainbows colors from head to toe. Her eyes looked at the bed sheet that was cover in market ink along with the walls .

"He did it " Marie point to fritz who just pointed right back at her.

"Look I don't care who did it ... just clean it up " Claire remove their sheets , and headed down to the third floor to add an extra load to her laundry . After cleaning their once messy home, Claire went thought the mail once more .

"Hey Claire .. Where you fired because of us ?"

"No .. You see my boss was a zombie ... he wanted to eat my brains and to join his army of the un-dead " She smiled .

"I told you fritz ... Now you owe me all your Halloween candy for next year" the boy rose an eyebrow at his middle sister as fritz never remember of making such a promised.

"Fritz never made a deal "the boy whisper .

"Fritz..Fritizy..Fritz " Marie tackled her younger brother who protested her full on hug assault . Once an opportunity arose he climb on his older sister lap , cling to her for protection.

"Baby" Marie stuck out her tongue at the boy , Marie frown as she the started to make a tower of cards .

Claire laughed and continued to read the mail "What's this?" she held the small brown package , reading the address .

"Ingrid Riker ... that for Mom" Marie exclaimed , Claire careful open the package as if it was made out of glass , one wrong more that was it . She gently turn the box and it side , the contents fell into her hands, two letters .

"What do it say?" Marie and Fritz sat closed to their sister ,trying to see what was inside of the box

"It about our grandpa " She read the letter " He passed away about a two week ago " .

"I had a grandpa" Marie voice filled with excitement then a sad tone broke "now he's dead..What was he like ? and how come I never got to meet him?".

"Well You see grandpa was sick , so they send him to a special place for that " Her voice trembled "But before that , he was Amazing he knew many things and a lot of stories. Every time I saw him, we would always have so much fun " .

A tear escaped as she gently wipe it off her cheek "You would have like him a lot Mars and so would you fritz"

Claire open the last letter , but she could read it since it wasn't in English, she slip the envelope upside down .

Her eyes widen she saw a small pendent at the bottom "I remember this "

"What's that?" Marie asked .

"It used belonged to our grandfather " She cough clearing her voice "It been in our family for generations , Grandpa claimed you could hear the voices of the world by just wearing it "Claire slipped on the necklace around her neck.

"Can I try it on? please " Marie asked "It so pretty"

"Yeah "Claire smiled to her sister as she attempt un-clip it around her neck ,unaware to the two sister the necklace turn into a shaded of blue and green that was dangling on Claire neck .Claire tried to remove the the necklace.

"Mars can't you take this off ?huh ?" Marie fidget with clasp of the chain , her teeth grit "it stuck" .Time pass into the night Claire sat down by her brother tucking him in bed. Marie stared at the wall , crossing her arms "Claire I'm not sleepy.. I 'm not tired " . Claire rolled her eyes at her melodramatic sister , Marie pouted and cross her arms .

"Hey Claire can you tell about when you was little ?"

"Mars why do you want to know about that ?" Claire asked her sister who eyes glisten "Because you never talked about it! tell me tell me.. Fritz want to know too" Marie pulled her brother who just nodded his head.

"Alright ... When I was little I would spend every summer at grandpa , We would do so many thing like have tea parties , play dress up , play dolls and play games like hide and seek ".

"Really tea parties ? Dress up ?" Marie laughed at her sister , Claire nodded "I use to love to play dress up . His house was always filled with people .People from all over the world .Although sometime I think I made them up , because people like them never could exist ."

"from where ?"

"Well , the one I rember the most where this three guys one was from Germany .His name was Ludwig maybe Lutz he was buff and strong . Plus he had a love for baking .The other was a man name Honda or kiku he was smaller but he was always very polite ."

"That two !"

"The last one I remember clearly was the Italian .He was a bit of a scary cat and had undying love for pasta. He would always skip out on training and he had a strange Curl that would stick up . Let me see what was his name Felix no Phil .. that not right !"

Claire laughed .

"What so Funny ?"

"Well one time I painted one of Ludwig no Lutz nails pink he got so mad , he made me run laps all day long"

"Imaginary friends?" Marie asked "Really Claire ?That kinda lame "

"I guess it a little lame but it was so much fun back then for me; I was all be myself before you and fritz where born "

"Yeah.. but it still lame" Marie happily answer her sister, Claire silent sigh.

"You are just a little ray of sunshine aren't you Mars " Claire stuck out her tongue to the young child , who stuck out her tongue as well .After answering all of Marie question with the girl collapse on her bed also know as the living room couch . Her mind was full with worry one she need a job ,pretending everything was fine was not going to work. Claire glanced at the necklace dangling above her heart area , she drifted int _o_ her slumber having a strange dream.

 _"Now what do we have here ?" An excited voice answer, followed by a rather deeper voice "Don't even think about it Rome "Claire rubbed her eyed, she grasp as two shadow looming over her in strange garments._

 _"Where am I ? Who are you ? " the young women looked at the two men. One dressed in a toga with armor and a red cape while the other in similar costume, Claire moved away ._

 _"It been a while since the globe fell into hand of a beautiful young lady, since my time ahh memories " Answer the man in a toga lost in a daze._

 _"globe ?" Claire asked confused by the remark" You mean this thingy" the girl point to the gold necklace with the strange earth pendant hanging from it_

 _"Now looking at it kind of does look like a globe" Germania look at her with suspicion "Child you do not know.. do you?"_

 _"Know what !? "She said_

 _"Well I don't believe it's Erick granddaughter" The roman smiled._

 _"Make sense " answer the long blonde hair man who had a resemble to legolas from the lord of the ring , looked at the girl._

 _" Who are you ? and how did you known my grandpa ? and What don't I know " the girl tilt her head._

 _"Where are our's manners , I am the great Roman Empire supreme ruler of all and this is Germania" The roman paused for a moment before speaking again._

 _"What is your name lovely lady?"_

 _" Claire Riker" She answer assuming this was a dream ._

 _" My Claire ..My lovely Claire From today onward you are the earth" Rome spoke again smiling pointing at the girl with a confusion look in her eye ._

 _"What do you mean the earth ?" asked the girl , glaring at the two ancient nations , the girl felt a pull as she faded into the light._

"Gah I am awake" the tall girl move closer to her sister, and fritz behind her , for a moment Claire glance window.

"I am scared" Marie cried hugging her sister .

"It alright I am here" she cradled the scared children Marie cried into her older sister chest, Claire stroke her hair "It was just a dream it can't hurt you"

"You're not going to leave right? Please don't leave" she cried even more "Don't leave"

"It alright I am not going anywhere shh…" Holding the crying child in her arms "I am not leaving calm down, Why would I leave ,I love you guys too much"

"Now it time to sleep l" she wipe the tears from the child eyes, Claire saw fritz asleep and Marie asleep in her arms,Claire closed her eyes, picking up both children and putted them into their bed , she yawned tried to sleep once more _._

* * *

 **Few days later**

Deana Jackson took another sip of her coke , waiting for her best friend and former coworker to arrive . The girl laughed as Claire Riker walking with her head down and an exhausted look on her face "So Candygirl .. How the job search coming ?"

"Terrible DeDe ... " Deana rolled her eyes " Look Candy girl you need to be more positive, your attitude ain't helping " She sigh and popped a french fries in her mouth .

" I know ...it been one crazy week .. Mars and Fritz got expelled again it not even summer yet ... they was asked not to come back next school year . if Mars get into one more fight then they will send her to reform school or worst " Claire sat down , she snatch a fry from her friend dish "I have another interview in less then an hour too".

"You know Candy , If you to make money that bad you can always work more hours at the club ,We always need dancers , bartenders and extra stage help "She gave a wicked grin "And I know a few guys who would pay extra to tapped that ass"

Claire face turned red as she laughed , as Deana rolled her eyes "I don't Know ". It had been a little over then three months since Claire started working part time at her night job at the club , while she did make good money it was something she didn't want to do forever .

"Nah I know you won't girl ... but I know of another job .. you remember my cousin LaLa.. Well her and her boyfriend are looking for waitress for the restaurant ..they just open girl " Deana place a finger on her chin "I let them know you interested "

"You're sure you don't want to make some cash in the meanwhile ! We could use a few dancers at the club !What do you say ! Come on ! and beside you make great money at the club too."Dede protest lasted at least five minutes before Claire gave in and said "Okay Fine ! I'm in"

"Awesome this is just great " Deana make an eyes gestures the two girl came closer together "You see that guy over there with the blonde hair and Frankenstein eyebrows".

Claire lifted her head to get a better view expect the man hid his face in the lining of his coat , all Claire could see his blonde hair .

"I think he checking us out " DeDe wink "I'm going to buy him a drink" with a wave of her hand she called a Bartender . Claire protest while DeDe smirk , both girl watch the man deliver a cold beer with DeDe phone number on it .

"Call me!" DeDe raise her hand up and made a phones gesture to her intended "Candy look he can't take his eyes off-"

"Candy ?" DeDe friends was pale white , as if she had seen a ghost .

"Earth to Candy ... Claire !" DeDe frown wave her hand in front of Claire face .DeDe eyes shift back to the strange man who now had completely vanished .

"Arthur? "She whisper .

"Who's Arthur ?" After Claire explained to DeDe , the woman shook her head "Okay let's me get this straight "

"The guy with the Godzilla of eyebrows , resemble a imaginary friend you had as a child called Arthur " Deana laughed "Ooh girl one of two things you had some sexy imaginary friends for a five years old or you got some serious daddy issues " she patted Claire on her back .

England ran _That's not possible .. there no way she should remember me I made the potion myself .. it was flawless ._ England closed his eyes as he made his way into a subway car, this had been a rather long trip .The globe was sent to Ingrid but unfortunately Ingrid like her late father had pass on into the next world . The globe was now around Claire neck , as much as it was a good thing it was bad she was an open duck.

"That's what happen"England explained to the group of night later that night , he took a sip of tea to relax his nerves .

"But she is wearing it ?"Germany questioned the English man , it was his first proprieties to keep everyone safe . As the new protector , to make sure she safe whether she like it or not .

"Yes ... that she is "

"Poor Bambina ? But what was she doing at a bar ? She couldn't be that old ?" Asked the Italian who hadn't realize it being many years, since Claire was a little girl .

"Well Umm Italy?" Germany sure not what to say to Italy who went on a pasta rambled "Si~ Germany"

 _"_ Well it been years , since we saw her last"

"Really? Years ?"He laughed "Ve~ She can't be that old and beside it was only a few years right" .

France placed his hand on the Italian shoulder "Italy I think , What's Germany is trying to say that she may be very different then what you remember?"

 **_To be continued _**

 **I am the Headphonescityactress (Former Awesome Hellee 9) and yes I been working on this story forever ...maybe since the dawn of time ... I can't rember have many times I deleted and reposed this story so many times ... ugh ...**

 **In the last chapter I did not explained what a keeper was and the same with next chapters come but not now I promised you soon**

 **Maurizio is England assistant will appear in this stroy in the comic it shown in the Halloween 2013 he is Howard the spy howard .. (A unloved character )**

 **Now my human oc**

 **Mark is Claire off and on again boyfriend . They have a hate love relationship , and have also a rather physical relationship if you know what I mean .**

 **DeDe is a very minor character She claire besite who I love to pieces she funny she may come out again**

 **We have the Lovely Claire (age 24) who is jobless at the moment ... she has a bad history with men and had done some pretty odd job to** **meet ends meet** **(Cough *work in a night club as a exotic dancer*stripper* Cough ) ... I want her to be a damsel in distress**

 **The we have cute Marie (age 9) she is a spunky kid , she a bit of a tomboy who love her family to pieces. She often get into fights because of bully who pick on her little brother who she adores.**

 **She was inspised by Yuki from wolf children and Sun from my bride a mermaid**

 **Then we have the baby Frtiz (age 5) a** **man of mystery (lol) . He is the younger of the sibling he is totally depend on his sisters .He is more of a character of action then words , he is very kind and polite and yet a totally sticky for the rules . Also he speak in third person .**

 **He was inspired by the assistant in humanity has declined, Simon form gurren lagann and Ami form wofl children . ( he will get a bigger part later )**

 **Well please review thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeadphoneCity Actress here I own nothing because I am too poor for stock and bonds but I do own a levi plushie and America glasses lol**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic_**

 ** _Hetalia that belong to Mr._** ** _-_** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Sit back , relax and Enjoy**

 *** Warning this chapter contain mild nudity and strippers , read with** **caution love da Writer ***

 **"She lives like tomorrow isn't coming and yesterday never happened."**  
 **― Crystal Woods** **  
**

 **Chapter 3**

"Your check bounced again you have two weeks to pay rent. Or you and those kids will be evict .. Do I make myself clear ?" The encounter with her landlord still fresh in her mind , made it a rather difficult night . It seem like things just got and worse as the days when on , it didn't help that her dreams where more strange when she slept .

It was late at night Marie open her hazel eyes , turning her head. All throughout the night a soft whimper coming from the next room; she slowly crept, waking up fritz from his sleep. The small child tilt his head before burying himself under the covers of blankets closing his blue eyes once more.

 _There were two night like this up until now_ Marie stood at the door looking at her elder sister crying softly on the couch in the next room.

 _I remember at Mom's funeral, all I could do was cry ;but Claire didn't cry at all, she held me closer and stroke my hair. Until I was finally fell asleep in her arms that night when I woke up again I heard her crying , softy almost like a whisper like tonight_ . Marie shook her head and place her hands over her ears _I hate seeing her like this ..._

 _I always thought it was strange that she was acting like an adult even thought she was still a kid. I was six I think that really the first time I realized that_.

 **_flash back_**

 _"_ Claire ! What's going on!" Marie said walking onto the small kitchenette of their apartment looking up at her older sister, who simply smiled. While cooking on the broken white stove .

"Didn't I tell you ...I'm going to start working at the café down the street next week " she stirred the spoon before she turn around in the large pan before giving Marie her full attention .

"Why?... you said you wanted to be a dancer " Marie waved her arms in the air protest at her older sister decision "that you were going to study really really hard and go to college ".

"Oh Mars, even with my grades I can't get in to college and think of all the money we're going to make" Claire and gave a smile and wink to Marie .While the six year old just stood there looking mad, the older sibling then sighted " Look ... you understand when your older sweetie , school is really expensive it cost for all three of us to go sweetie "

"I don't want to go to school ever " Claire just laughed at her sister placing her hands on her hips "Mars you don't know yet; who knows you might change your mind in a year or so "

"No I won't ! No I won't ever ! I hate home work! Since I don't want to go you could go and I can find a job ... maybe at a candy shop " Marie pout she throw her hands to her side while Claire just stood laughing .

"Then I won't ever go to school again! I mean it !"A moment later Claire hugged her little sister "Claire you rotten sister you're squishing me" Marie squirm from her sister grasp.

"I love you Marie" Claire held her sister close, stroking her hair .

 **_end of flashback _**

Marie was bought back to the present _I don't really understand this, but I think it my fault that she never does anything for herself ._

"Mars, what are you doing up this late!" the sound her sister voice startled Marie who jump back, causing Claire to laugh. Just like before Claire hugged her sister closely "You stupid rotten sister your crushing me "

"Mars I love you !" Marie remain still in her sister loving arms ; as soon as the small child fell asleep, Claire carried Marie back to her room.

 **Three weeks and half week Later**

"Are you sure this is the right place ?"

"Yes I am very sure Mister Germany " Maurizio (England assistant )voice echoed from the phone . It was a unlikely place for the nations to visit , it remind them of the deep dark temptations everybody has .The neon light flash with bold yellow letter that read .

 **Big Daddy's**

 **Strip Club**

The four countries blend in with the herd of people entering the building . Inside the building it was rather clean and well lit .Expect for the dark drapes that cover the wall and windows concealing the outside .The four nations entered the main door toward the dance floor/stage in search of the next keeper of the globe . The main hall was poorly lit , and had more of a seedy and suspicious look . Girl's topless lap dancing and strobe light on the stages shining on the almost nude dancers . With young girls in their mid twenties walking with men hand in hand toward the back of the room , and others making deals in the back of the room .

"What a nightmare " England shook his head at this messy , the man head to the bar as the other followed him .Of course none of the nations had thought their would be looking for the keeper in a bar , let alone a strip joint . Then again this was the first time something like this happen most of the time the nations had a full control of the keepers life , but not this time .

"England pull yourself together " France rolled his eyes as England started pointing to all the weird things that was going on .

"Shut it you old frog face "

"We don't have time for this " The German he grab the Englishmen arm .

"Come on Ita-" Germany eyes widen as their was no traces of the Italian . The stage light flashes as the dance floor was enrage in madness as bodies was press close together .Half nude girls dances around the masses as the Italian struggled to escaped one half topless girl pulled at his arms begging for a dance . Italy whisper a prayers as another young girl moved closer to him , hoping God would forgive him .

"Ger-Ger"

"Sorry girl's this one's mine "Italy felt a hand pulled him out of the crowd , pulling out of the dark room into the main entrance hall .The young woman led him to a chair in the small entrance area of the club away from the lights , dancing and loud music .

"Hey are you alright ?!" the young woman moved closer to him , he didn't mean to raise his voice at her "No! Non mi toccare!*".

"Hey look I'm not going to hurt you " She took the seat next to him and fold her arms in her lap .He didn't say anything , Italy face was beaming scarlet as she barely had any clothes on expect for a pink strapless bra , string panties and pink pumps with little hearts on the side .

"Ve You-You're not um.. not wear- nak clothes " His word jumbled as the dancer tilt her head as she point to herself , she smiled letting out a small giggle .

" So is this your first time to a strip club ? this is normal for most dancers "Her right hand flip her hair, back off of her shoulders.

"You should stay away from the dance floor ,even though there is a no touch rule nobody really enforces ".

"Also never let anyone take you to the rooms behind the stage , or the boom room " She made air quotations "That were most of the girls take clients if they want extra money for a hefty price if you catch my drift . Also avoid the washrooms ".

"You look familiar ?" Italy could not placed it but he seen this woman before .She was quite beautiful with her lovely features such as her slender body and gentle blue eyes . Except for her dark brown hair which in his opinion didn't suit her but that didn't make her any less pretty .

"Weird... I had the same feeling .You looked familiar too, oh by the way I 'm Candy "She extend her hand out "You don't have to tell me your name if your embarrassed, but you don't seem like the type of person who would come here on your own .No offense "

"I came here with my friends but then I lost them , but then I saw a pretty girl and followed her but she well started um"

"Dancing , stripping "

"Yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck feeling rather sheepish . Italy eyes spotted something a gold chain that was hung off her neck with a small round blue and green ball on her chest it looked very familiar .

"Like what you see , but you know my eyes are up here " Her voice sung , as his face turned even more red .

"Ve No umm well you're beautiful .No it um .. T-thats a pretty necklace" Italy said throwing his hand in the air .She held the pendent between her fingers as she bought it closer to the Italian line of sight "It is pretty, my grandfather left it to me ".

"Ve ~Bambia ? Claire ?"

"What ? Feli- " Her thought was sidetrack by a voice coming from down the hall .

"Candy there you are ?Your almost up !" Another woman came and grab candy wrist "Oh who's this ?!"

"A client " She lend closer to the woman ear "It's his first time DeDe, I think his friends left him here "

"Sheesh , how rude " DeDe said "either way your on in about ten minutes " With a quick goodbye she was about to leave .

"Wait ?!" Italy said .

"Sir , you can see her preformed in ten minutes why don't you wait at the bar ?" DeDe escorted the Italian as he watch the keeper walk away .

"Italy Where did you go ?!"Germany grab his friend by his shoulder and shook him violently "Seien Sie nicht abschweift * "

" Ma la Germania l'ho trovato, ho trovato Claire* " .Meanwhile the dance floor was being clear , lap dancers left and people from all walks of life took a seat as the real show was soon beginning.A house announcer started to rally the crowds as the light grew ever more dim and dark as two spotlight face the stage . A silhouette of a woman could be seen behind the dark curtains a upbeat jazzy blue song played .

"Let's welcome my girl Candy !"

"Italy where is she ?!" The Italian said nothing as he point to the stage . The crowd grew ever more quiet as a song from another era came on Peggy lee's Why don't you do right played on .The dancer appear on stage with a golden dress with slit on each side revealing her legs and her hair in an updo that resemble the golden age of Hollywood . Her body sway with song as little by little her clothes became less and less . The crowed swoon over the girl who seem to be in tune with the music as money flew on the stage .Germany jaw dropped , while Italy looked away covering his eyes and England order a drink .The only one who didn't seem frazzled by these events was France who watched the show very intensely as if he was thinking of something .

After the show was over candy who in fact was really Claire Riker the keeper of the globe returned to the dance floor .

"So how should we proceed?"

"Just leave it to Big brother !"

"Nien !"

"Do she even rember us ? that's a better question ?"

England had his hand on his chin "When she saw me at the bar , I think that trigger something ?"

"What would happen if she saw us England !"

"I assume she would remember us " England replied.

" Ve~ Bambina!" Germany growled at the Italian who waved at the girl , grabbing her attention for a brief moment . Candy wave at the Italian back before disappearing into the crowd of people . About an later around three in the morning Claire was done for the night , she headed for the women lockers room .

"Ve~Ciao bella ~" she heard a voice call her from behind , she turned to see the strange man from earlier "Oh your still here, What's a surprise ? " . Claire eyes widen as she had a better view of the man , he had somewhat of a baby face with soft brown hair and an odd curl that stuck up .

" I can't believe your all grown up now I didn't recognized you .Not that your not beautiful because you are , you are really pretty .But you would be even more prettier with more clothes on . It's going to be like old times , when you come over to my house I'll make you some delicious pasta !Si" .

Candy placed her hand on his forehead checking his temperature "I think you had a little too much, to drink tonight ".

"Eh ?I haven't been drinking I swear " She could tell his accent was Italian . With a dishearten looked on his face he asked "You don't remember me ? "

"I'm sorry, but should I ?! I mean we just met !" No She didn't remember them "Well I have to go now !" .

She mumbled fleeing the awkward scene dashing into the crowds of people ,losing a shoe in the process . While France watch from afar whisper the words "destinée" or rather a act of fate . His eyes wide as he spotted a strange man next to the bar , France whisper something toward the Italian ear which made him ran with the slipper in hand .

England and Germany watch as a shadow figures stood standing in next to the bar , looking around the crowd "It look like we have company !" Said England .

Claire made it halfway toward the subway station as she heard a voice behind her "Wait ,Aspetta !".

"This time of day bring all the weirdo's out " she sighed as she continue walking , as the voice caught up with her a person zoom in front of Claire . It was the strange boy from the club out of breath "Ve~ I caught you ...".

"oh it's you ?!"

"You forgot this ! " he handed a pink high heel with hearts on the side .Claire held the shoe in her hands and laughed "Do I look like Cinderella ? ", given her appears of sweats and tennis he smiled and said .

"Si~ yes Bambina "

" You know Cinderella never asked to meet the prince , she simply asked for the night off and a new dress" She place the slipper in her purse "Thank you my good prince , but I bid you adieu".

The street echoed with different noises of the night , sirens could be herd from all directions. While dark alley corner overlapped every street , and the sound of fights and screamed echoed .

"What was that's? His voice went up a few octaves, he grab the girl arm as if was a life jacket.

"Quit it , I 'm not your mother or girlfriend so let go of my arm " she barked .

"Ve ~ A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone at night , You need someone brave and strong to protect you " He grab her hand , with a terrified look on his face , as if something was going to get him.

"Well are you going to find me a brave and strong man or just stand there scared ?" she asked "Look, I don't mean to sound rude , but what do you want with me ? ".

"Want?" he mouth the word " I want maybe some pasta and some music , since I'm already have a pretty girl next to me "

"That not what I mean , why are you following me ?" She slap her forehead in distress"Well a pretty girl -" She place a hand on his lips .

"Can you stop calling me pretty girl ? I have a name ..Pasta boy !" Claire said as she remove her hand from his mouth .

"Eh! Pasta boy ?!"He tilt his head "Bambina umm..." the Italian without any hesitation grab her hand and ran off with her "Andiamo " he said ,whisking the girl down the street .

"Hey Wait ! Do you even know where you're going ? Where are you taking me ?" Italy dragged basically running with Claire all the way to a twenty four hours diner . He breath heavily as the poor boy was out of breath.

"Ve! I think we're safe !" as he sat down in a booth .

"This been weird but I have to go now !"Claire said wanting to leave , she slowly back away as he grab her hand .

"Wait ! I haven't every bought you something to eat ! Please don't go just yet ! I promised Francis I would keep you safe "

Claire sat down against all logic telling her she should just leave "I'm sorry but I don't even know what you are talking about ? I will go along with this for now ,capiche?".

After ordering drinks, the pair just sat awkwardly together Claire drank her coffee slowly as she place the menu down . While the Italian seem disappointed with the selecting .

"You know most guy's who take a girl on a date , take her somewhere he likes "

"Ve` This is not a date " He looked confused , while 90 pop music played in the background " We can't date ! I mean your ..just a ... um " .

"I'm a what ?!"

"Il tuo solo un bambina,* eh you are just a kid "

Claire laughed so hard that she was crying " .. Okay if you don't mind me asking how are old are you then ? You don't look that old... grandad . "

"I'm twenty"

This only made Claire laugh even more so that she snorted "I don't how to break this to you , Pasta boy I think I may be a little too mature for you ".

Claire could help but smile at his confused face either he was playing dumb or he was really naive "I'm twenty four " as she held out both arms with one hand holding two fingers and the other hand holding out four .

"Ve I don't understand you were only a little girl a year back ...si cresciuti un sacco*" He started to mutter Italian and English.

"So do you have a name ?" She asked " If not I will just have come up with a name for you and you will just have to live with it " Claire smirked .

"Ve~ It's Feliciano Vargas but you could call me Feli "

"I think I prefer Pasta boy .."

She smiled as she extend her hand out "It's nice to meet you ! Candy .. Well Candy is my stage name , but my real name is Claire. Claire Riker " .

"So your a stripper?spogliarellista*?" He gulped as his face turned red . While his English wasn't near perfect it , remarkable as he was able to move back and forth with the languages with such ease .

"Yeah " With another sip of her coffee she grip the mug "Why is that a problem or something ?"

"No... Ve~.Well I never thought... uh your too nice of a girl " She chuckled , his face seem red as if he was nervous to talk to her almost childlike.

"Thanks...I guess , It not that bad it pay the bills and I get to wear cute outfits so that plus "Not sure where this conversation was going she took control .

" So are you a student or something ? You don't seem to be from around here ?!"

"Si, I'm from Italy, I work at the U.N ... that's it! yeah "

"Really? The U.N ?" Her eyes widen as he seem really young to work somewhere of such important's and bit of an airhead in her opinion .

"I bet Italy is really nice this time of year " The waitress came with a slice of pie and ice cream on the side .

"It really nice , and sunny .. The sun love me , I mean Italy " He answered "Ve~ have you ever been there ?"

"No, but I been to England a few times when I was kid " She took a bite of pie enjoying the flavor "I have always wanted to go to Italy ever since since I was little, probably after I saw the movie Roman Holiday . I have always wanted see the sights like the mouth of truth or the Spanish steps "

"Ve ~ Bambina you use to love to watch that movie , I remember that when it broke Erick had to buy another copy. You cried for days " Italy said as he nervous rubbed the back of his neck revealing information . He didn't expect this, Claire being an adult , humans really did grow in the blink of an eye . He frown she was basically a stranger , nothing of that child remind expect for a few memories . He promised France he would keep her safe , while the others took care of **them** .

Claire didn't say nothing as she ate her pie . Erick was the name of her grandfather , _How did he know that ? He didn't know her ! She didn't know him ?._ While he did look oddly familiar, she can't place it .

Expect that Curl ! Claire mind darted back to conversation with her sister a few weeks earlier.

 _"Really tea parties ? Dress up ?" Marie laughed at her sister , Claire nodded "I use to love to play dress up . His house was always filled with people .People from all over the world .Although sometime I think I made them up , because people like them never could exist ."_

 _"from where ?"_

 _"Well , the one I rember the most where this three guys one was from Germany .His name was Ludwig maybe Lutz he was buff and strong . Plus he had a love for baking .The other was a man name Honda or Kiku he was smaller but he was always very polite ."_

 _"That two !"_

 _"The last one I remember clearly was the Italian .He was a bit of a scary cat and had undying love for pasta. He would always skip out on training and he had a strange Curl that would stick up . Let me see what was his name Felix no Phil .. that not right !"_

 _Not Feilx Not Phil_

 _Feli_

 _Feliciano Vargas_

"Bambina you don't look so good " Claire shook her head "No I'm fine.. Have we met before ? You seem to know a lot about me ? And I no nothing about you . A completed blank ,So fill me in who exactly are you ? " .

 _No that not possible , He would at least in his forty . Maybe a cousin or younger brother no.._ She thought .

"Yes .. um Well ... uh We use to play together at you grandpa house in England ! Yup I wanted to tell you sooner but umm well I-" She placed a finger on his lips , rising an eyebrow .

"Look I'll buy that for now ... your kinda acting like a star " She could he was lying , but for some reason against all reason played along .

"A star?" the boy titled his head .

"You keep spacing out .. " he smiled , the music change songs once more . Claire sighed looking at the time on her phone "but really I should be get going , thank you for the pie and coffee !" Italy paid the bill . He even escorted her out , and insistent on walking her home .

"Ve~ Still you shouldn't be walking alone, at least let me walk you home" the Italian protest .

"No, look your sweet but I barely know you . I may work in the adult business but I never bring work home . What with the crocodile tears ?" She rolled her eyes and make groan " But since your so insisting you could walk me to the subway depot" He reluctantly agreed .

Once they arrived at the station Italy insist on going with her. Claire just nodded her head "Thank you but I'm a big girl I can dress myself and everything .I can protect myself . You should get home I'm sure it way pass your bedtime "

"Bambina please be careful !" he said in an uneasy voice as he looked around the station .As he patted the top of her head , making her cheeks turn red . In one word it was nostalgic.

"I see you around I guess ... Later Pastaboy !"She walking into the bus car .Once she arrived home , the poor girl collapsed on the couch .Exhausted from dancing and trying to make some quick cash she headed off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Ma la Germania l'ho trovato, ho trovato Claire* italian But Germany I found her , I found Claire**

 **Seien Sie nicht abschweift *Don't be wandering off German**

 ***Apestta -wait**

 **spogliarellista*- stripper**

Il tuo solo un bambina,-your just a kid

 **.si cresciuti un sacco*- you grown a lot**

 **Andiamo- let go**

 **! Non mi toccare!*- don't touch me**

 **This is kinda short chapter .** **This chapter the nations and Claire kinda meet . Poor Claire from a innocent child to a sex worker wow (I 'm dark to write something like).**

 **Anywhoo I really wanted more Marie it seem it a bit more focus on Claire right now ( and probably it going to be like for a while ) .**

 **I never planned on Claire being a stripper in fact it was only recently the idea pop out . Unable to to think I zone out and watch one of my favorite movies Who framed roger rabbit . I was inspire with the part with Jessica sing that she not bad but drawn that way .I wanted to write about a young adult instead of a teen and thus the stripper idea came around . I wanted a bad girl (Claire not really a bad girl but she not all that innocent ) .I want to write someone out of my comfort zone .**

 **I had intend her to be a part time student with a job as a waitress but it seem overdone . I sort base her on people I met who are in a similar position**

 **Marie and Fritz such cuties, Btw Fritz talks in third person and he love wurst .**

 **Italy does feel too Ooc in this but I think this is awkward for all of the characters since Claire kinda doesn't remember him (She flirt with him )and she is no longer a little girl . Their relationship shift so I will do my best to explain this in following chapters as you can see in this Italy go back in forth on Calling Claire Pretty girl and Bambina . I think it he doesn't know what to call her or how to treat her as a little girl or as a woman , since she doesn't know him , but she not a child anymore.**

 **I sort got this Idea from anime call Nagi no asukra or a lull in the sea . Where several of it character(Have not age ) come back after a time skip and everyone is a little grown up . Two Character Sayu and Kaname , Sayu was a little girl when Kaname left , when he comeback thier about the same age now . It sort of change their relationship from a older brother and sister, two being more then friends .**

 **And that what I am aiming for .**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only thing I own is my ocs** **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to** **formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic, check out her story if you can find it ..._**

 ** _Hetalia that belong to Mr._** ** _-_** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 _ **"I realized it for the first time in my life: there is nothing but mystery in the world, how it hides behind the fabric of our poor, browbeat days, shining brightly, and we don't even know it."**_  
 _ **― Sue Monk Kidd,**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **This program is about unsolved mysteries. The re-enactments and special effects are actual eyewitness accounts. What you are about to see is not a news broadcast**_

 _ **Join me today and perhaps you could solve a mystery**_

 _ **On Unexplained Encounters**_

"Fritz doesn't want to watch this " the small child hisses at his middle sister who was in charge of the remote.

Marie smiled and patted the boy head and said "It this or the avengers " .

The boy shook his head no. Poor fritz was sick of the super heroes and Marie obsession with them. Super heroes figures and poster's where everywhere in their room .

"Oooh girl you've got some splainin to do "Sound echoed from the phone as Claire held it up toward her ear using her shoulder. .

"DeDe I-"

"mhmn Don't you DeDe me Candygirl . Now I want to known everything ! Spill the beans ! Marge saw you outside with a guy "

"It really nothing... Just some guy offer to buy me a slice of pie and coffee . That it! Nothing happen ! " She heard DeDe groan.

" You expect me to believe that ... I swear you act like one of those ladies from those cheesy romance novel you like , a helpless damsel all you need is a good looking stud muffin " She laughed at Claire "Be honest Candy girl who was it ? Was it Mark ? "

"No it wasn't Mark , It was that Lost boy from the club "

"The Italian with the Baby face ?!" Claire phone buzz , as she received a text from DeDe in bold letters .

 **Mafia trouble ?**

"Oh yeah leather and lances baby ... you so funny DeDe! Hahaha !" Claire laughed "But in truth He was clingy, a crybaby but kinda sweet ... it felt like I met him before .. I don't know... also it was creepy.. he sort of drag me away , and he kinda didn't want me to leave... I don't know but still hmm " She sighed.

"Claire your missing it ... Claire get over here... Claire ! Claire Yo Claire we are waiting " Marie growl as her older sister stuck out her tongue as the small child resume yelling till finally , Claire went into the hall .

"Yeah DeDe I got to go ... Mars is in one of her moods again" .The family of three sat in front of the television with goodies and snack all around them and a large bowl of popcorn in Marie lap "Shh!"

 _ **We started off today with a most notable encounter of the third kinds... immortals being that live thought out every centuries and sole purpose is to sever their respect nation or country .**_

 _ **A young man in the french army meets an extraordinary gentleman who know his grandfather forty years from earlier**_

"Wow that so cool !" Marie scream almost jumping out of her seat nearly spilling the popcorn on the ground . The small girl eye lit up as she was glue to the television set , fritz who was trying not to pay attention was soon sitting next to Marie in front of the tv .While Claire doze off on the couch tired and exhaust from last night performances and maintaining the small household .

Her eyes widen at the picture on the television .It was a black and white photos of three men caught in the trench during world wars two , guns in their arms .Almost out of place , since they where from different unit and countries according to the television. It was German , an Italian and Japanese man fighting together in the middle of Europe .

She recognized one of the men. The same face , with that odd curl . Without thinking the girl grab her tablet , and begun google . Marie looking over her sister shoulder and read the words .

 **Human countries**

Claire shook her head again and type out once more , Marie disappear into the back .

 **nations as people**

"Claire **"** Her sister chirped as she pulled out a large book that was called _**Strange , weird things .**_ Marie held up the page with subject toward her face .

 _ **Chapter 22 Anthropomorphic Personification creatures**_

"Thank Mars " Claire ruffled her little sister hair as they both read the passage on anthropomorphic personification on nations and countries of the world .

 _ **Base on myth since before written recorded . These creature appear when a nations is form , they represent the people of that particular nation or countries. Their personality is somewhat a stereotype of their nations .They may be able to dissolve if their nations fall .**_

"That it ! "

"Claire are you okay ?"

"I don't know !"

After making a phone call or two , she made one more and place the phone toward her ear "Hey Mark ! I need a favor ".

* * *

"You're not coming in ? Its safe he have a girlfriend and kids "

"And who told you that?! he did ! That what a crazy internet killer would say !" Mark looked at the two story house , while small children playing on the street .

"I am going to see the internet man if I'm not back within the hour call the police "Claire smiled and left the cars , walking up to the house she was greeted by a woman who waved at mark who rolled his eyes .

"So you must be Claire ?"She walked into home, and enters a office, books stacking every shelf and paper everywhere.

"A lot of this stuff is sensitive I just couldn't it send to you , you never know who might see it "

"If you keep digging you find out these Creatures pop up all over the place . In letters , maps , photos , painting ,books , conspiracy theories , political dairies and even ghost stories " He pulled out a few photos handing them to the girl .

"This your man ?!" Two young men stood together in late 1800 clothes , with almost identical expect for the faces .

"His grandfather maybe ?" Claire held the photos in her hands "I mean no one can live that long "

"Maybe... But I don't believe that ! " The man handed the guys a booklet with a certain page man "Take a look at this ,during the Spanish flu every in this town nearly died expect for him , A miracle maybe or something else"

" And their name are passed father and son every generation , that same name if that the case "

"Who do you think he is ?"

"The same person "He gave her another file to look at .A Japanese man walking in mist of rumble, surround by the dead " Every disaster that happens they are there ! It a legend that these Immortal being only have one companion"

"What that?!"

"Death , If you seen them . Stay away it will only cause grief if you think of messing with them"

"That doesn't really answer my question " Claire said "What are they ?!"

"They countries , Nations "

With in less then an hour Claire headed back to the car "Okay you were right . He was a total nutcase !"

"I told you ! Who always right ?! This why you need me !" Claire rolled her eyes "Baby with me you never need to worry or think !"

"Mark let just get this over with !" Claire rolled her eyes as she felt Mark hand touch her backside .

Meanwhile not to far from a distance alley a man with pale blond hair watched, and blue eyes .He asked himself _Why ? Did they come here of all places?_

Of course today he was just a watcher , even if he wanted to engaged them he couldn't .Like the shadow of the night he vanish into the darkness , unsure what he can really can report , he will think of something.

 **Another time skip to later that day into the night**

Germany ran... He ran as fast as he could after the the American Counterpart blocking his escape into a corner straight into a wall."Just what the hell do you want doppelganger?The German growl .

"Nothing and Everything? but for now your attention... where the rest of the gang ?! hold on ! All I see is you Nazi , and the lover you are all not fun ... no fun at all " He looked around the group for a moment "But where are the Wizard , the old man and the Coward ?"

Italy ran but he was lost .. He lost Germany and he truly didn't want to be by himself . He ran into alley a wall in the shadow of two large building , calling out for his friends . As if a miracle he saw somebody waving to him ,He ran to a dark figure hiding in the shadow.

"Ve~I thought I lost you gu-" .

The Copied laughed "My my, look What we got here ?" Italy open his eyes to look at his 2p's magenta eyes in fear his voice tremble "Germany Help!"

"Oh Little ..Little Italia Germany not here to save you .." He moved closer to the Italian boy who yelp "D-Don't come any closer or "

"Or What ! What are you going to do ?throw pasta at me " he laughed as he pinned Italy back against the wall of the building " Italy We all know who the weakest country is !".

Meanwhile England ran toward the apartment building he had to get there before they do , else the world will be at stake . He rushed throw the entrance up the straight the stair .

"mn" Claire groan as her younger brother shook her hand , she open her eyes slowly "What is it Fritz?" she yawned.

"Sis" he mumbled , as he pointed to the door . Somebody was knocking as if their life depend on it . Claire took a moment and stared at the clock on the wall that read two O clock in the morning. She open the door two take a peek "Bloody hell open the door right now !"

With a little force the English man slam the door open "Finally ...You all need to leave!"

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you can't just waltz in here like you own the place !"

The man rolled his eyes "Look I don't need any of your snip this morning ...you're are all in danger, all three of you .. We have to get you all out "

"I 'm a bit confuse . I might need some coffee. When I am a little more awake but What do you mean we are in danger ?"

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain-" A loud crash echoed thought out the building , causing England to slam the door and shut it lock .He started moving the furniture against the door "What are you doing? help me !" He tried to pull the table as Claire got on the other side and pulled it blocking the door .

"Claire what was that sound ?" her sister walked in to the living area , yawning in the process .

"Mars sweetie take fritz with you and pack a bag like if we're going on a trip ... okay ?! "

"sure " the small girl smiled and dragged her brother to their room .

"Okay what going on ?! Who are you ?!"

"I am England or the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland but you use to call me Arthur... Arthur Kirkland I use work with your grandfather !" Her eyes widen she remember him kinda of .

"how are... um?!"

"We can talk later ! I'm sure you have a lot of question !" Claire agreed by giving a nod .

The crashing sounded become louder and closer toward the two-room apartment , as smoke appear form under the door , the fire alarms rang off .The sound continue and a strange voice could be heard outside the door "Open up poppets I know your in there !"

"Claire who th-" Claire cover her sister mouth as the four ran into the children room barricading the door "Blast They're here " England mutter .

"Who's or what is that?" Claire voice quiver.

"They called them selves second players or 2ps but they more like neurotic clones .. " .

" Bad guys "Marie answered as she slipped on her Captain America jacket and hung her backpack over her shoulder " Claire we can take them!" her sister chrip .

"Mars , Fritz I need you to listen to me ...this is not like one of your comic books "Claire kneed before the children "If I say you run you run .. don't look back ... just keep on go- " Claire cough as the smoke become heavier and heavier . Maire held her breath and Fritz just held his sisters hands . While Claire dragged the children to the windowed trying pry it out . A loud booming sound came from the next room and a sinister voice"Come out Come out wherever you are~" Smoke filled the air , the englishmen mumble a few words as the smoke vanish for a few minutes allowing the sibling to breath clean air . The Brit place a finger over his lip making the quiet gesture

"How do I get you three out of here ?"

"Fire escape " Claire whisper, opening the window as quietly as she could letting the summer breeze sweep the room . Claire make a gesture toward the window Marie hop out the window ledge , not looking down she grabbed her brother hand and helped him over the window bar .Claire was about to follow, England pulled her to the aside and whisper in her ear " Look go to 11th street and the corner of main street , their will be someone there to meet you " He place two fingers on her forehead as she had a glimps of a young man with blues eyes , blonde hair and strange glasses .

"Wait... Aren't you coming with us" He shook his head no "I am a gentleman it my duty to protect a lady and her children "

"But What if you get hurt ! or something ...you can't be crazy enough to fight that thing on your own" He give a silent laughed She remind him of Erick . Erick always lecture about not doing everything alone to relies on others.

"I will be fine .. nothing to worry about ..You know I use to be a pirate in my younger days " Claire nodded, as she was unable to convinced him to coming along . She turn on look at the English man before followed her sibling out the window .

"Hey Claire where is that guy ?"

"A-Artie staying behind to buy us time .. come on lets go " She picked up Fritz and grabbed Mars hand as the three sibling ran thought the alley as she prayed for Arthur safety . The street were empty , the only people who were truly out was the occasional drunks and the ladies of the night . Marie skipped while Claire carried Fritz. _It was only a little farther_ she kept telling herself to the destination England had given her .

"Claire" Marie tugged on Her sister pajamas bottom "I think someone is following us ".

Her sister gesture to the strange blonde man in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses standing next to the walk cross . Claire grabbed Marie hand , holding fritz with her other arms she looked desperate for something open .Her brown eyes turn to a washateria with a 24 hour sign on the side hidden between two large buildings .

She whisper to her sister "Mars hold my hand and don't run .. we have to move very quickly okay "

Marie held her sister hand , as the trio made their way to the laundromat after entering from the window Claire could see the strange man walking toward the eyes glance around and saw a room in the back .Without any hesitation she haul her sibling into the restroom and locking the door behind them .

"What do we do Claire now ? "Claire wanted to cry she was afraid . The restroom had one stall and a sink and a window on the side of a pale yellow wall . It was a small window , Claire would not fit but Marie and fritz could .

"Mars I have an Idea ! the window ?" Claire with all her might open the old faded glass.

"Good Idea ! I will go first " Marie said as Claire lifted Marie toward the window , the small girl slip out landed on a large dumpster cover . Claire grab Fritz giving him a quick kiss on his forehead , she pass him though the window .

Marie frown "Your not coming with us ...are you ?"

" I am .. I just can't get out though this way .. I'm too big "she smiled at her sister and brother holding back tears "You know the bridge by your school the one on 11th Street and main street go there .. Where suppose to meet someone there ! What's his name "She close her eyes and tried to think " Alfred .. Alfred Jones Find Alfred Jones !"

"Claire We're not leaving without you" Marie stat climbing back though the widow with fritz following behind her .

"No It's not safe ...I promised I will come back to you guys .. I always keep my promises right... I promised I will come back " Marie nodded as the both girl heard something cracked .

"Go! Don't worry .. I will be okay " Marie with tears grabbed fritz hands as they made their way out of the alley . Claire turn around she let out a sob ,with that she slam the door and ran causing a ruckus in the building . She crashed into a couples of laundry cart , her blue eyes widen as she heard a set claps ..A man stood there with a strange smirk on this face.

" I finally caught you half-nation! My what a pretty little thing you are you eh!" With nowhere to run she move back in fear as he laugh .

"You acting like I am going to kill you ! I am but not yet ... I feel like I can have some fun with you?" The large man move closer as Claire attempt to make a run for it .

"No I don't think so !"He roughly grabbed the girl holding a strange purple cloths toward her nose . _Don't breath in_ With all her struggle it was pointless he held against her face , force her to inhaled the odorless rag. Her browns eyes grew heavy as she tried to stay conscious but she found herself fading into the darkness.

 **_To be Continue_**

 **So Claire is starting to rember the nation more , she even try to find out more information about them . This scene was heavily inspire by Doctor who the episode call rose . I love Marie and Fritz so cute , Marie is a big super Hero fan Can't wait for next chapter when she meet America. So both Claire and Italy are kidnapped . Marie and fritz are running away...**

 **and She is called a Half nations**

 **The apartment caught on fire and now the 2ps are after them this scene was inspire by Boy meet world episode they are killing us**

 **and Eric sings :or he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow.**

 **Cory Matthews: [the candles are knocked over, which light the curtains on fire] Oh my God! Oh my God! Look! It's happening. Eric, look! Look what you did. ERIC!**

 **Eric Matthews: [singing] The curtain's on fire, the curtain's on fire!**

 **[Firefighters start chopping down the door]**

 **Eric Matthews: [continues to sing] They're chopping down the dorm room, they're chopping down the dorm room.**

 **Cory Matthews: My brother is a moron!**

 **Eric Matthews: Which nobody can deny!**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**"That's what siblings are: a reality check. Try to become someone you're not - affect an accent, or start quoting the temperature in Celsius instead of Fahrenheit- and they're the ones who smack you upside the head. Siblings are like potters; they try you by fire, glaze you with taunts, finish you with well-aimed jibes. If you emerge from that kin without cracking, you can survive the world."**  
 **― Lisa Takeuchi Cullen, Pastors' Wives**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hurry fritz" Marie cried out to her brother as a shadow followed them . Marie stopped in her tracks "Fritz do you hear that !?" the boy shook his head no as the girl started to walk away from her brother as both sibling heard a voice singing .

 _"Come little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of enchantment , The time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows"_

 _"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,Through all the pain and the sorrow , weep not poor children, For life is this way,Murdering beauty and passions"_

Marie couldn't move as a lady with bight red hair tied in two ponytails, wearing a strange pink dress complete with an white apron siting on a broom stick singing appear in front of them .

 _"Hush now dear children, It must be this way,To weary of life and deceptions,rest now my children, For soon we'll away,Into the calm and the quiet_ "

 _"Come little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of enchantment come little children, The time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows"_

"Come little children, now please hurry" The woman extend her hand as Marie was only inches away out of nowhere a large metal object hurl toward the lady on the broom .

"Blasted ! " The Woman grabbed the girl . Marie struggled to beak free "Be a good girl ". Another large heavy object hurl toward the lady .Causing her to loose grips on the child . A young man with blonde hair , blue eyes with glasses appear from the shadows , He smile and pick up one of the metal object which happen to be a frying pan .

"Now I see , why Hungary love these thing!these thingy are freaking awesome "

"Since I know how this will play out ... I will leave for now but I will be back "She flew away .

Marie and Fritz move closer together , holding hands "So why are two out so late ? Isn't past your bed time ?" He asked .

"That none of your business " Marie hissed .

The boy laughed as he held his hand in the air " Okay ! So are your parents around ?"

"Nope , just us and if you come any closer I'll scream "the small girl tried to put a serious face .

America raise his hand in the air "Okay relax kid, I'm just trying to help you . Any family I can drop ya off with ?"He placed a hand under his chin. The small girl face reminded him of Ingrid , Erick daughter .

" You wouldn't happen to be Marie and Fritz Riker " Mars bodies tense off and fritz pulled her arm and Fritz whisper in her ear.

"Are you Alfred Jones ?" Mars tried to sound as serious as possible . America was in luck , bored of waiting he walked around for a bit .It was a good thing two as he smiled at the children.

"Well your in luck I'm Alfred Jones and I'm the Hero !" He pose with a thumb up "by the way, Where your sister ?"

"Claire said she will meet us later , I thought she would be here by now ?"

"Did she say why ? " Confuse America asked questioned .

"The building caught on fire , and then some creep was following us and Claire took us to the restroom .And we hopped out a window right fritiz ? Claire said she had to go any other way cause she was too fat to fit thought the window . To keep on running right and don't stop right Fritz ? and find Alfred Jones. Claire said She would meet us later " Marie smiled .

His eys soften "I bet your sister wouldn't want you to be here in this dark alley ? Are you hungry ? "

"How do we know we can trust you ?" Mars pointed at America "You could be lying "

"Well you don't .."

The small boy whisper something in Marie ear "We trusted you ".

America house was larger, in fact it was mansion out , far from the city . Marie and fritz was tried and hungry neither of them had anything to eat yet . America whipped them ups some grub and filled their tried bellies around seven in the morning the two fell asleep.

It had been days no weeks since Claire disappear . Everyday Marie would the same question and she would get the same answer.

 **We don't know !**

* * *

The room was dimly lighted the girl was tied to the chair struggling to move . Her struggle was in vain , the tall blonde smirk . He grabbed a strand of her dark nearly brown hair holding it close to his face "You know ...you female half-country are rare?"

The Canadian known as Matt had a devilish grin , holding a wooden baseball bat with nail at the ended , he placed under the girl chin and laughed at the fear in her blue eyes "You act like your going to die ... How cute !".

"Let me introduce myself I'm Mat the more improve version of that fucking wimps that calls himself Canada "

"And poppet I am Oliver I 'm not a wizard as my 1p but I am a fine cook especially " Oliver said setting in the back of room as he sip on a cup of tea while picked up a old newspaper .

"She cute! She act like she have no idea what going on? You can't fool us half-blood " A loud crack echoes through the room as the left side of the girl face ached in pain . Her scream was muffled by the rags covering her mouth as Oliver started to laughed .

"Can I play with her please ?" asked Matt to Oliver who smiled.

"Fine but remember not too rough ,we need her in a good condition " with that Arthur counterpart smiled and left the room ..Matt remove the rag from her mouth "Welcome to the show sweetheart, is there anything you would like to say my pet".He cupped her chin , so she would look in his eyes "I thought so .. You think you are so powerful but your weak just like everybody else" .

His face move closer to hers as he lead forward and aim for her lips . His face moving closer and closer , until it was about to touch she did the only thing she known how to do and bit him.

"You Bitch! that ...You bit my lip" Matt threw her ,the chair on the floor and spit out some blood .Unable to escape, Matt grin with delight and kicked her in her abdomen repeatedly . Her screamed were muffled as pain filled her right leg , she whimper as she heard a crack as he applied more pressure to her knee "How do you like that now ?"

"You know What ...I let Kuro have you eh?"He untied her form the chair and roughly grabbed her arm to the point of almost breaking it and dragged her to another room . The room was more brighter and had a clean alcohol smell to it .A man in a black uniform stood in the middle , He didn't smile or even show any emotion at all .

"Yo Kuro-Chan I got you the girl " Being abducted ,beaten up,almost sexual assault and clothes ripped to the point where she was almost in underwear Claire just hope this was a nightmare , she was on the verge of tears . She prayed that her sibling were all right , but she was scared and helpless .She stared in to his Icy red eyes scared of what will happen next . Japan counterpart shook his head .

"Mattew-San please respect me ... don't call me chan anymore"

Matt throw the girl on the floor, too weak to move from his beating she remain lifeless on the Canadian rolled his eyes as she get her another swift kick in her back "Get up Bitch!"

" Haven't you beaten her enough " Kuro pointed out to the girl who was struggling to get up off the floor.

"Please leave and let me handled this from here !" He said as Matt huffed and left the room "Please Miss don't confuse me I am not your friends or enemy .. " Kuro picked up the girl and place her in a chair bounding her hands to together once again, as well as stuffing another rags in her mouth .

"What a pitiful state you have found yourself in " Kuro walked around her toward to shelf behind the girl . He pulled out several different tools lying them on a black desk in the corner of the room .

" Your aura is similar to that of a nation ...I wonder why? It pretty strong for a half blood " He grab a syringe and a razor "No matter ..I will find out the answer " as he prepared the injection .Without any warning the Japanese man untied her , he grab her left arm and inspect the limb . He swiftly clutch a syringe and inserted it in her arm , collecting sample of her blood. Claire soon found herself in a cell , she had lost track of time . The hours soon became blurred and so did the days , she was helpless as she was unable to fight .

Soon she found her self in front of Kuro yet again who had called her a "Halfling " and walked away.A moment later he return but he was not alone he enter was another prisoner she assumed . Claire blue eyes widen .

Feliciano Vargas

She instantly recognized him , his clothes was a bit torn and his hair was a mess . She watched as he was being dragged and crying into the strange room as well "Please don't shoot ! I don't want lay in a pool of my own blood ! I don't want to die !I'm a virgin ...you won't hurt a virgin!".

"Now Italy-san you will tell me why this girl is so important?"He push him onto the floor , he laughed grabbing his razor and aim it at the girl neck right above her golden chain .

"No please ..." He whimper "don't hurt her "

"You don't want me to hurt her .. I need an answer"A small yelp escape from her lips as he applied move pressure to the small sharp blade that was lodge on the skin of her neck .Teared rolled down her face, she was afraid as the fear of death lingers on

"Ve~I never seen her before ...She's just a regular human.. nothing out of the ordinary .. so you can let her go " He said , Kuro eyes wander toward the injection and a small viral on the table next to him .

"How unfortunate I have no use for a regular human ... it such a shame what a rather lovely specimen she is ! But I guess I have to kill her that the only thing to do now ...! Such a waste oh well "his voice sound rather disappointed .

"No you can't ! Please let her go ! " Italy pleaded "Please don't kill her !let her go !"

"I tell you anything like America had a whole room dedicated to butter and all kinds of fat or England love fantasy movies or Germany love porn"

"Your stupid to think that the kind of information I want " he hissed .

"I can't let her go ...she knows to much now "Kuro said "But if you told me something useful I might spare her !"

A man with brown hair and tan skinned ran ,he smirk as he whisper something into Kuro ear . "If you even try to escape I will end her" Kuro said with a look of disappointment as he walked to the door shut it behind unclicked sound of the door reveal a shadow on it doorway. A rather tall Asia man with short hair appeared with a scowl on his face . it didn't help that he looked a bit like china expect for the hair it was much shorter hair .

"So this is the half blood " He smirk as he pulled the young woman up against the desk ."I will have some fun with you first " He grabbed her and pulled her close to his face and licked the side of her cheek , with all her might she stomp on his foot.

"Feisty too I like it!"The china counterpart sneer he had pinned her against the desk " What are you going to do Doll Face ?!". She struggle to escape as her hands and mouth were bound by rope , and his arms blocking any exit .She shiver as his hand ran across her backside , with his thin fingers pulling her shirt .She struggled , her crying muffled within second she felt a gust of wind landing on the floor .

"What the Hell was that?!" Wang got up as he rush over the girl who remain on the floor , only to be blocked by the Italian who seem to be trembling.

"Don't touch her or I'll.."he was cut off by Wang " Don't touch her or what ! You're not in a position to be trying to fight, let alone to try to take me on " He made his way to the Italian . He grabbed Italy by the collar of his jacket .Wang throw the Italian on the ground with a sadistic look he began hitting the Italian who cried out in pain. The 2p China grabbed the Italian and place him in a head locked . Throwing the Italian on to the floor as he started to kick him . Claire manged to get up and push him back a little , Claire felt a stranger energy from her palm's . She closed her as she push her hand forward . Wang scream as he fell into a series of chairs , and Claire drop to the floor coughing out blood, soaking the cloths in her mouth .

"Ve~ are you okay ?!" Her eyes widen as the china 2p face was smash against a metal object rendering him unconscious . Immediately Italy did his best to untie the girl after his eleven or twelfth attempt her bounds were cut loose. She struggled to move as she attempt to stand , she pulled the rag out of her mouth .

Her body was busie and filled with cuts and gashed. Blood stain cover what was left of her clothes , the smell made the girl a bit nausea as she was having troubled standing up right .

"Your hurt !"Italy said as he pulled out pieces of white material out of his pockets "Ve~ Don't move ...your bleeding"

"W-We have to get out of here !" She limp toward the door , tripping over a piece furniture landing on the floor with tears rolling down her face "I-I-I have to get to them ...I promised them I would come back"

"Ve~ Shh! It going to be okay Bambina !" Italy said trying his best to console her , normally it was him who need to be comfort , He felt like crying too . He wished Germany or somebody would come and save them now. After she calm down a bit , he wrapped her wounded with the white flags material he had in his pockets .The Italian place his jacket over the girl who remain a bit in shocked . Italy grabbed Claire hand dragging her to the door to try to escape .As their made the way out of their prison , they walked down a narrow hallway that seem to go on forever.

Claire could see he was still trembled , and tears rolled down his face , he gave a soft sob "If Germany was here , we probably would be out of here by now .They are right I am a coward , I couldn't even protect you "With their hands in lock ,she gave it tightly squeeze .

" You shouldn't be so hard on yourself;It okay to be afraid.. You're not a coward " She said as she lean on his arms for support , they walked down the endless hallways but their seem like there no way out. Claire felt utterly useless , she could not move as fast as she wanted too, since she was limping .

"I wonder why it so quiet !" She whisper , Claire gasp "I think we been though here before ! We are not really moving aren't we ? " .She point to the door with same faded sign they pass thought earlier ,her eyes widen as she herd an uncontrollable laugh .The walls and Hallways faded revealing Wang body on the ground , they never left the room .

"My , someone was able to figure it out ... even if my magic is not strong you saw though my strongest spell but in honest one should not lie my dear " A small Asian woman appear out of the hallway with Oliver as their laughed .

"I was surprise that the coward took out Wang , it seem that he will be out for hours "the Asian woman laughed as she pulled out two knives from her pocket .Italy move in front of Claire , he take a deep breath as he tremble as he made his hands into fist .

"Ahh how cute he trying to protect her ! So she must by something important "

"Italy Why is the girl important? She just another Halfling ... I am quite curious" Oliver laughed as he pulled out a small handgun.

"Tut tut tut ...One move and I will shot her !"

"Ve~ I-I am not going to let you hurt her "he cried stretching his hand out , holding his ground .. his voice trembled as they laughed .Oliver laughed at the Italian as his gun made a click sound; aiming it at the two escapee.

"Oh poo... The coward is trying to be the hero I wasn't going to hurt her or you ...but I will make a exception this time "

The sound of gunshots echoed though out the hallway , She scream as she watched Italy lifeless body fell to the ground as a stain of blood appear over his chest at Italy failed attempt protect her .

Her body slumped to the ground as she sobbed , she knew any chances of a fight was out of the window . Oliver grinned as he grab the girl arms and yanked her toward a hallway into another cell , along with Italy body .

She couldn't help but cry , she was helpless and useless "Ve~ don't cry.. I'll be fine " He said in low voice , as blood soak his clothes .

"Of course you are "The woman cried over the Italian body holding his hand "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect yo-"He didn't finish as he cough out his words .

"Feli , you protect me .. I'm safe " She sobbed .

"Mi hai chiamato Feli, sono felice" she stroke his hair "che si sentono bene". Claire didn't know what to do , she wasn't a doctor or nurse or knew any medical thing to fix this .

"Somebody , Anybody please help me ! " But nobody came .The woman cried over the Italian body as the necklace started to glow.

" T-this is my fault if he hadn't tried protecting me .. I-I' m so sorry "

 _So you wish to save him_

"Who there ?Who messing with me now ?" Her voice was stain from all the crying . Her blue eyes widen as the necklace around her neck glowed .

 _Do you wish to save him or not , then form a contacts with the globe and choose him as your_ _guardian_

"My what ! Form a contacts with this " she wipe her tear from her face , and held the small earth like pendents in her hand .

 _Every Keeper have to have a guard , perhaps if Italia Veneziano was your protector his body would heal faster then a normal nations_

" He would be okay ?" She asked thought the tears "I don't care ! What do I have to do ?!"

 _Their just one thing ...See your gonna have to kiss him_

Her face turned red _I have to kiss him_ Of course Claire had kissed plenty of guys before, so one more wouldn't hurt . Italy was so sleepy , he heard Claire voice he didn't know who she was talking to . The Italian open his eyes and saw Claire crying over him, her necklace glowed and a ghost like figure stood over him . The ghost had fiery red hair down to her waist , with deep green eyes , she was small An angel he thought .

 _Every keeper have a guard ..._ Claire guard would be Germany , he would perfect for the job .Germany was strong and full of muscle .If Germany had been here She would had been safe , but he failed yet again .

 _if Italia Veneziano was your protector_ If Italy had been more awake he would had laugh at this notion , he keep dozing off and on .

"I don't care ! What do I have to do ?!" Claire voice echoed as she sob .

 _Kiss him_ Italy golden eyes open wide as he felt their nose touching "Cosa fai ", His body ached in pain, his heartbeat ever so fast .Claire took a plunge of air .She lean close to Italy and cupped his cheeks , Claire moved forward till their lips met .

* * *

"Sis!"

"Hey Fritz !" Marie shook her brother "Fritz your okay ". It had been two weeks since they meet Alfred Jones and their was no sign of their sister . Marie was worried , she wanted to go home back to their apartment.

"Fritz saw Sis Mars, Sis was trapped in a dungeon the prince that came to save her got hit and he was dying " Marie listen to Fritz it was rare for him to say more then a few words let alone a whole sentence . "In order for her to save him , she had to gave him the kiss of life that was the Fairy said " the boy looked down .

"Hey Mars Do you think Sis will come back ?".

"Yes , Claire always come back .. " Marie smiled "Let try to get some sleep okay " the boy agreed as the sibling sleep close to each other .

 **_To be continue _**

 **So Claire made a deal with a strange voice and form a pact with the globe . As you notice the globe was barely mention we don't know what it does , next chapter it will be reveal maybe ( For a while it was the elephant in the room ). Aww Fritz interpretation of events so cute and Marie so cute .**

 **Cosa fai * Whare are you doing**

 **Mi hai chiamato Feli, sono felice - You called me feli , I'm happy**

 **che si sentono bene - that feels good or nice**

 **Who the angel Italy see ?**

 **Why are the 2p after Claire ?**

 **What happen to the apartment ?**

 **So many question ...**

 **Anywhoo**

 **Marie , Fritz and Claire are character from another story I was writing about units (and their was one more Riker sibling call Annabelle who sadly wasn't included she was just a baby ) . It was Maire trying to order something for Claire birthday (After stealing Claire credit card ) Mars order Hetlia units thinking it was action figures or something cool for her sister, I never posted it .**

 **I been working on this story for years every since I got into the fandom ,but I enjoy it ...**

 **Love it or hate it Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**HeadphoneCity Actress here I own nothing but my Ocs**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic_**

 ** _Hetalia that belong to Mr._** ** _-_** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Please review love it or hate it just tell me**

 **Sit back , relax and Enjoy**

 **"I'd love to tell you I had some deep revelation on my way down, that I came to terms with my own mortality, laughed in the face of death, et cetera.** **The truth? My only thought was: Aaaaggghhhhh!"**

 **― Rick Riordan,**

 **Chapter 6**

The Kiss itself didn't last that long with in a few seconds it was over .The young woman felt a overwhelming burning sensation took over her body , as if her inner's were being cook . Claire felt as if the whole world was moving backward she wasn't connect to anything or anyone . A heard a eerie ghost like voice it called to her a woman echoed from somewhere .

 _Keeper of the globe your are my other half my vessel you will have no choice but to be bound to the earth_

Voices , sounds and image's flash in her head ,so many different senses repeat over and over in her mind .While she heard one distinct laugh as if was mocking her , her body couldn't take it as blood dripped out from her mouth .

"My head ! My head its hurt!" The young women cradle her head in her lap as she screamed in pain .The Italian felt a spark of warmth on his lips ,it was almost like a dream since it lasted no more then a couple of seconds, his eyes open "Ve!".

No longer in pain , he heard screaming opening his eyes Claire coughed up blood .

"Bambina ?"He crawl toward the woman on the ground , helping her sit up Claire gave him a weak smile .

"Hey your alright , I guess it work "she closed her eyes .

"You kissed me ! Why ? Bambina "Italy held his hand over his lips .

A ghost like figure laughed over them .The angel from earlier , she was a short woman with unruly red hair and green eyes.

"So look who finally decide to join the land of the living ! " She smirk at the Italian , who froze as she said it perfect in his native tongue .

"who- your the -" He didn't finish .

"That right Italia I am the earth ! and you are her protector her guard , her knight in shining armor " The ghost could help but smile.

"Oh my how fates plays, you two are so hopeless ".

"I can't be the guard that suppose to be Germany. Ve she should had kiss Germany not me.. I can't "

"Well it doesn't really matter now , she made the pact with globe and you. So you better protect her " With that the ghost was gone .

Claire head was spinning , so many voices .

 _I have to get out of here for Mars and Fritz_

 _Mars and Fritz_

"Okay What going on in here ?! I sick of hearing screaming !" Matt came running "Shit What the hell happen !? Why is they blood all over the place !" Blood drenched the floor.

Keys jangle as Canda 2p Matt open the cell door "What happen to her ? Why is she like that ? What wrong with her ?" He grab the Claire by her hair nearly limp in his hands he shook her , blood dripped from her mouth .

 _Why am I so weak_

 _I want to protect Fritz and Marie_

 _and I couldn't even do that_

 _I want to keep them safe_

Soon Claire felt the floor of the cell as she heard grunts , with corner of her eye she saw two figures on the ground next to her .

"Bambina can you get up ?" the voice called to her . Italy heard that process of become the keeper of the globe was painful , that the human would be out cold for days even weeks .

"Hey I remember you now ! You always run from Ludwig !" She smiled as a trail of blood dripped down her chin .

Blood stain the boy clothes as he picked up the young woman carrying her out of the cell , leaving the 2p unconscious. At the ended of a stairs well was a unlocked door leading to the outside world . The warmth and brightening of the sun almost blinded Italy , if felt as it had been forever since he saw the outside .

"if you hand the girl over and give us the information ,we want and I promised we won't hurt you or her !" Italy saw Germany no someone who look like Germany expect for the scar on his face .

"No!" He cried out as he held on to the unconscious girl .

"NO! then you leave me no choice " the man known as Lutz scurried toward the Italy who ran.

* * *

"Luciano" Alice pulled on his sleeves as he just rolled his eyes "What is it ?"

"We have to help the others !"

"Look " He grab her head and face it down as the two watched from a window "You know What I see . Is a bunch of Idiots , who can't even keep a halfling and a stupid nation locked in a cell " He sighed " Don't be dumb , learn watch "

* * *

"My my ..look he trying to protect his little girlfriend " Italy turned around and saw several shadows behind him he gulp .It didn't take long for the group to grab him and Oliver smiled as he held the girl in his arms .

" Come on we don't have all day... just grab him and slice him " the America counterpart chuckled as he ran a finger across his neck . With that, the american 2p grab the Italian and began wresting him on to the ground . Italy struggle but he soon found himself pin under Jason with a knife behind his neck , the boy wimper.

Claire flick her eyes as she began to wake up . Her eyes widen at the sight of the Italian struggling under Jason .Soon the america copycat began to stab the knife in his flesh .Oliver held her tight "Just watch dearies .. watch .. watch how the red flow out of his body"

 _At this ..At this rate ... He will ...He will .. He will die ..._ Claire felt surge of energy in her body without any thought she struggle to escape the clutches of Oliver. The man laughed at her attempts .She pushed him again with more force , stepping on his foot ; causing the sliver blade to fall from his hand for a brief moment . The British man quickly snatch it from the ground . Claire ran toward the Italian but Oliver was much quicker as he snatch her dark auburn hair. The girl cried in pain as he yank her dark brown locks.

"Poppet you should not try to help him.. you might get hurt ... don't worry you will be safe from the others .I will be gentle with you ..I promised " he snicker .

The more Oliver tug on her hair the more Claire jerk as she struggle to be free of his gasp.

"Aren't you a feisty one " Claire watch helpless as they beat the Italian .

Oliver pulled her closer clutching her hair moving her closer to his body,she jerk forward trying to cause him to slip for a brief seconded; dropping his knife .Her blues eyes glance at the silver blade on the ground , she jerk forward . Oliver yank her back ,her finger tips inches away from the knife ;she squirm as she reached for the blade .With the blade in her hand , he yank her hair even more .

"Now somebody being a naughty girl ".

He jerk her quickly .Oliver grab his arm as he saw a large scar dripping with blood on his wounded limb .The British man skid onto the ground as he stare at the girl intensely holding the bloody blade in her trembling hands . He gasp as her once dark hair became even more red , almost if it was on fire , and her eyes burn with anger that he had never seen before .

 _"What kind of halfling girl put a face like that "_ He coward in fear .Oliver glared into those eyes that seem to paralyze him , he don't move as girl run toward the Italian .

"I wonder if we cut it off .. would his head grow back ?!" Jason smirk at the Italian who was all batters and busies. Lutz smiled .

"You know their only one way to find out ,let cut it !" Jason point the blade at the base of Italy neck .

"Get away !" Both men turn to the side and saw Claire holding a knife cover in blood .

The 2p american laughed at the girl "And what are you going to do? fight me ?"

"Run ! Just run away ! Bambi- VE!" He cried out in pain as Jason force the knife into his neck.

"Get away from him !" Claire yelled , as both men turn their head and laughed " I said get away !" She charged at him with all her power,she pushed him off. Jason move back a little as her hair seem to have a life of it own. Her once dark hair now burn with a crimson red glow and her eyes had a deep darkness in them , for some unknown reason it left Jason lifeless .

The 2p German lutz rolled his eyes "You halfing girl need to learn your place " as Lutz wrapped his arms around her waist trying to hold her still .Lutz was getting tried as he grab a piece of broken wood from the ground he slug it at the girl head .Claire felt the blood at the back of throat as a wave of energy shoot from her hands ;pushing the German man back into a metal box .

Claire slump down onto the ground as the blood spittle out from her mouth .The young woman was intense pain .She was batters and busies as well ,with blood dripping from her mouth , arms and forehead .

"Ve ~!" Before he could react the 2p Chinese twins Mei , Kuro and Wang with Matt appeared , Seven all in totally surrounded them .

"Ugh ! Seriously it taking this long for you all to capture one nation and a halfing !" the Chinese woman rolled her eyes at the three men who look bothers by her comment .

"Well poppet this is not any normal halfing !" .

"Either way let's end this now !"

"Ve~ Just leave her alone ! She not important " The Italian cried , he wanted to run away .

"We been though this already .. you nothing but a weakling... ! Why do you care so much for one human's huh?What make her so different than all the other human ?"

"Ve Because s-she she umm ... S- She under my protection! Bambina, stay behind me .." Claire passed the small blade to the Italian, his golden eyes were wide open . She called his name .

Italy gave her a weak smile _' It going to be alright I promised '_ he told her in his native language .Claire tried to get up , but couldn't , she had no idea what he just said or what he was planing . He moved in front of her ,shaking as he held his ground .

"We don't have all day for this ! " Mei hissed as the 2p gang circled the two escapees .

America 2p and Japan 2p came at him with blades of their own . After two try , his clothes was ripped and blood flowed all over the place , Claire screamed at the sight of his arm being ripped off . Claire nearly gagged at the sight of Italy arm laying on the ground as he push back the two clones with his bloody body . America 2p Jason groan as he felt a sharp pain in his backside, as a small knife was lodge in his upper back .

The smell of blood filled the air "His arm is moving ! " one of the 2p shouted "His wounds their healing " .Within a few's seconds his body was back in one piece. No matter how many times they came at him.

" Ve ~ Unlike you I have no limit , I can go on for a hundred year even a thousand years if I have too " Italy kept coming back up .

"Feliciano!" She screamed his name , he felt a tug on his blood stain shirt .Tear rolled down her face , as she shook her head .

"It's alright Bambina I'll be fine "

Worn out china 2p Mei came at him "I'm gonna kill you ! You are nothing but a weak little piece of shit ! " She screamed .

"I 'm not strong or brave , I don't have any powers or abilities like the others .. so I can't go easy on you all" Italy didn't move .

 **~~~ Hetalia ~~~**

"Oh my.. What happen ?!" France nose crinkled up at the sight of the limp body cover in dried up blood and filth. The blonde German held on to the young woman carrying him , with England and Italy who was cover in scratches, blood and clothes torn ; following behind him .

"Okay ? What with the dead chick ? dude?! What happen to Italy !" Of course England really didn't want to involved America , but with they situation almost if not all compromise. He really didn't have a choice .

"We need to get her inside now , and tend to her wounds properly " The German said as he made his way into the the large house.

"Claire ! What Happen ? Is Claire going to die ?" Marie watch as Ludwig carried her sister body . Marie cried "Claire ! Claire !"

Fritz eyes widen as his once blue eyes , the boy ran toward the German and mouthing the words sister . France did his best to escort the children to another room , it didn't help. Marie cried and scream , kicking , as well as fritz.

America quickly found a first aid kit "We need a doctor , their is not much We can do with just a basic medical kit ".

 _ **some time later**_

"Kathy What ever you see or hear , you can't tell a living soul " Doctor Taylor had seen many things , working for the government and nations especially. His protegee , his niece. Kathy was ready to meet them , he was getting too old for this .

"This way Doc " A young boy no older then nineteen lead them to the patient who was badly injured all over her body .

"Arthur, What did you do to this poor girl ? " While the doctor treat the girl condition ,Kathy to attended to the girl wounds, cleaning her up with a fresh set of clothes . The Doctor after a while set Kathy to get some much need supply for a homemade blood transfusion after a couple of hours which let taking almost the whole the day . Doctor Taylor dried his hand ready to leave .

 **"** So this is Erick granddaughter , poor girl " the elder man mumbled people like Erick and them really didn't have normal lives after meeting the nations .

"Your lucky she alive ... whatever she went thought made her lose a lot of blood but it seem like she should have some fractures but I could bot find any , but she still has a bit of a fever " Doctor Taylor , grab his bag as he continued to talk and walk toward the door with the nations .

"It so strange ... It like her body started healing it self before I got here " He pulled out a four bottle from his pocket "Give her these this should help with the pain, and the Iv's should help with iron ,potassium and call me if that fever doesn't go down. Kathy will be back on a few hours to check on her and Change the Iv's " and with that he walked out the door " I will come by tomorrow night ".

"Ve~ Should we leave her by herself ? She'll be really scared when she wakes up , and won't know how she got here ".

France smile to the Italian " Italy why don't you make yourself useful and keep eye on her ?" Francis share a glance at the German who understood the message.

"Ja go keep an eye on her "

"Si captain "Italy march himself into the room , unsure what to Italy sat in the corner of the room .The Italian decide to check her temperature. He gently placed his hand on her forehead feeling her the warmth of her skin .Her brown eyes flutter , this alert the Italian as he move back.

 **~~~~~~~~ (To Be Continued) ~~~~~~~~~~**

 **At first I was rather disappointed with My Oc Claire all she ever seem to do is cry and spited out blood . See When I first start out ( a long time ago ) I want her to be a badass fighter but I was like nah .I originally tend her to be a mean almost (bitchy kinda like a fem Romano ) but I thought about I decide change character and let her grow a lot . I want her to grow from a damsel in distress to someone who can handle her own battle .**

 **Yes she does have power but she can't control them or summing them up at will . I imagine everything time she use her powers she would either cough blood or be knock out with in moments (Basically she useless ) .** **Normal everyday stripper to A nation like entity I didn't see coming when I first wrote this story ... (0_0)**

 **The first story I originally wrote had the nations living in her house but somebody then suggest a" protector or guard " and I grew to love this Idea .**

 **I decide on Italy because mainly because I thought it was funny . He a goofball who can barely take care of him and throwing this girl at him who can't protect herself with kids was a funny Idea at the time . Although my others choice was either Prussia , Canada or believe it or Denmark . But I found Italy character a bit easily to write at the time (I can't really say that anymore )**

 **. ... . According to Papa Hima he is strong but do to him being a coward and scared half the time he doens't show it I wanted to put Italy in situation where had to use his strength .But To be honest I do feel Italy is a little OOC in this chapter...**

 **We still don't know what a keeper is ? I promised I will spill the bean next chapter ...**

 ** _Here are the list of 2p Character that appear in this story 2p Italy Luciano ,2pAmerica Jason ,2pJapan Kuro ,2p Canada Matt , 2p England Oliver , female 2p China Mei , 2p female england Alice, 2p male China Wang and 2p Germnay Lutz nine in total ._**

 ** _2p Italy Luciano and_** ** _2p female england Alice are weird and maybe a future couple (lol)_**

 ** _According to our awesome but massive fan base the 2p are crazy .._** **I think this chapter was totally fun to write and made (me wonder dam I have a mess up mind ).**

 **I really wanted Marie and Fritz to appear but I didn't know where to place them so they will appear in the next chapter. I feel bad because I really wanted to be in this chapter but I was totally like thier kids . So they are safe for now with america .**

 **I just got into undertales it amazing ...**

 **well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**HeadphoneCity Actress here I own nothing but my Ocs**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic_**

 ** _Hetalia that belong to Mr._ _-_ Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Please review love it or hate it just tell me**

 **Sit back , relax and Enjoy**

 **Get comfy**

 **"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."**

 **― J.K. Rowling**

 **Chapter7**

Mars snuck in to the room , she sat quietly on the bed as she watch her sister slept. Marie didn't really understand or know what was really going on , she listen and ease drop but only got hint and bits .

Her sister had been in some kind of accident more of fight , she was going to be fine for the most part . And some guy with a funny curl was watching her , but for now he feel asleep .

Maire sister eyes flicker , as she jump on her sister and wrapped her arms around her neck .When Claire came too ,she found herself in a bedroom . The room was clean , it was a small size with green drapes on the windows and a blue wallpaper that cover the four walls .She sat up on what she assume was a bed ; wearing a fresh changes of clothes. She was a bit puzzled , since she had something stuck to her right arms , like an IV but this didn't really look like a hospital.

"Mars ?! " Claire hugged her sister tightly " Where Fritz ?!"

"Napping and you're choking me !"

"Ve" Italy woke up " Your awake ! How are you feeling ?" Claire held on to Marie .

"Like I been hit by a train , everything aches . What about you ? your arm ... " Her eyes widen, noticing the scars on her palms and arms wrapped in large band-aid .

So all that really did happen ?"Claire let Marie go slide off the bed in attempt to stand, nearly ripping the Iv's from her arm .

"Claire!" Her sister cried .

"You should take it easy! Bambina " Italy said as he caught the girl who fell in his arms ,helping her to sit on the edge on the bed.

"Eh not so fast .. you need to take it slow , You been in bed for almost a week- ".

"A week ?!"

"Claire your hair is so pretty , it like moms " The oldest girl looked at the strange locks of hair drape on her shoulders , crimson red .

"What ? How ?"

"Hey , Are you Claire new boyfriend ? " Marie asked as she carried " I like You " She turned to the Italian who face turn pink.

"He better then the last couple of guys that you dated . He haven't left your side in days . Plus he nice to me and Fritz. You should bag him "

"Mars we not dating , and he's not my boyfriend. He a friend "

"If he just a friend , then why haven't I met him before "the little girl said .

"Ve~ We childhood friends , so it been a long time since we saw each other "

"Are you one of Claire grow up people friends , who like to do adult things together "

"Adult things ? " Asked the Italian , as Claire face turn red she had more of a headache ..

"Yeah Adult things like filing taxes and kissing , stuff like that yeah friends with benefits that what DeDe calls it "

"Maybe we should let your sister rest " Suggest the Italian .

"OKay yeah " Marie give Claire a hug before skipping out of the room .

"Your little sister is so cute " Italy laughed.

"I'm glad you think so , most people just find her to be a scream" she chuckled . The door open slowly as Ludwig peeked from the door .

" Italy why didn't you say she was awake ?"With that he left , German return with several people .

England , France , America , Italy and Germany .

As soon as the nations enter the room , the globe started to glowed .The human screamed in pain as a light overshadow her , engulfing her body .As strange as the light appear it vanish . At the edge of the bed was a small petite girl ,with long red hair , green eyes and fair skin . She was drape in a white gown with a wicked smirk on her face .

"Terre*"France said ,this was the first time in over five hundred year any of the nations have seen the earth .

"Who are you ?" ask the German.

"I 'm surprise you don't remember me , I am the one and only earth ,now I 'm sure you all have questions ? How am I here or even why ?" she laughed.

"I have some good news for all of you , a new earth will be choose ... I have two very young cute candidate with my blood, one of them I am sure would be perfect to take my place , well three if I think about it "She clasped her hands together .

"No .. you can't "

"A new earth ? How is that even possible ?" the England man asked "You have two candidate really ?" .Germany understood England enthusiasm but who where the two young candidate? .Unless she was talking about Ingrid other two children , Germany eyes widen .

"Nien not the children" .

"Why not ?! I thought you would be thrill , no more keepers and worries ?"

"Look that wonderful news but -" France tried to explained but he was cut off .

"But what ! It decide... You don't know how long I been waiting for this , I can't last forever , neither will the metal sphere or this pathetic woman "the earth face grew in to a bigger smile .

"And why can't I " the earth was all smiles "If this Keeper had died in this event you would had place the necklace on one of the children anyways , am I right ? So what the different? Beside you didn't warn her about becoming keeper !You where all so desperate for to have a keeper to live. You took this pathetic human freewill away and force her to live as my vessel nearly getting her killed in the process "

The earth eyes widen "Are you scared human ?" she hum and giggled "There was a reason why Ingrid was the way she was , once she tried to destroy the globe . She believe it would solve all the problem but what a foolish girl . I made her a promised that no matter what happen she was always be connect to the earth , she will bear my heir " the earth laughed " and she did and matter of fact she bore three to boot hahaha, but only one of those younger two will take my place whether they like it or not".

"T-that voice was you, In the cell !" Claire cried out .

"Of Course like duh!,I was not surprise when Ingrid had other children , She was probably like a bitch in heat am I right ? Unlike your siblings you are mostly human, you are too old and I need someone young " the earth eyes move toward the woman , she continued to laughed .

"So tell me human are you scared ? Those Imaginary friends of your childhood where really the monsters from your closet ?"

"Like a tick to a dog we depend on you , on your life ...your blood... that doesn't scare you ? " the earth green eyes never moved "Being nothing more then a mere feast for us immortals to thrive on ;We are nothing more then parasites".

"Of course I'm scared I'm terrified !" Claire looked away "But I beg you please leave Marie and Fritz out of this ! "

" 'I'm afraid I can't ... I can't afford too" With a bored look on her face "I need someone to carry on ... and they are the only two who can "

"Take me .. just leave them alone... "

"I'm betting you're willing to do anything , every lose an arm and a leg maybe even your soul "her lips formed a smile.

"Mars and Fritz they are nations , countries or some kind of super natural beings right or they can be they like me , a normal person ? I wanted them to have that choice , Whether to be people or countries .."

"Haha oh my you are too funny " She laughed and Laughed to the earth catch her breath "Fine so be it , I can't take my power by force since you carry it around your neck whore "

"That necklace is all my essence , they will stop aging at a certain age but will not be immortal and if one can't be decide you can pick one with your dying breath . I like that idea ! I leave them alone for now ... and you shall remain my keeper for now . Remember Whore we bounded by fate by blood "

" For now you must protect them , you and that Italian mutt" The earth's eyes turn to the Italian " If you died their fate will come sooner than expected " With that the earth disappeared .

"Ve` Bambina don't cry! "

"Italy can't you see she in shock ! She was nearly killed almost a few days ago ! And Now she forced to a lifetime into our servitude... "The German grunted as he shook his head in disapprove "Not to mention your her protector".

" I don't mean to sound rude .. How do I put this ... Italy why are you her protector? What the bloody hell happen?! " Arthur voice sounded a bit stained, Italy who tried to crowded behind the tall German .

"Ve~We're trying to escape , I tried to protect her ... but I got shot " He said a bit embarrassed "Next I know I was fine ~"

"Mien Gott Italy don't you understand what this means?"You are her protector now " the German shook his head in a disapproving manner .

"Look it not his fault ... I didn't know What else to do .. she .. or the earth or that thing ! told me their was no other way "Claire heard a unison of voices echoed thought-out the room."What!" After a long detail of recall events (that where found in the previous chapter ) England understood for most part what had happen.

"Those strange surges of energy you ,felt was magic .Raw untouched magic .I am not surprise you fainted" he place his right hand in front of her . "Yes, your magic is almost nonexistent ; It more of a defense mechanism than anything else.. it require a great amount of energy for you can conjure up " .

The Island nations continued " From What I could tell , any magic you posses would be only healing nothing else or more... "

"But what is a keeper ? And guard ?."

" A keeper is the sort of like a physical vessel , the earth no longer has a concrete forum and her soul is rather unstable . With out a physical body her power would be lost thought out time , unraveling the world . " This left Claire more confuse "A human soul can only retain so much of that power , so they must link with a nation in order to ensure it safely of the earth power "

" I sort of get ... but it still be bit fuzzy "

"Well in easy term the keepers is the earth or a temporarily vessel for it power and so is the guard but to a less extend . The nation that you link with will hold some of the power that human cannot . Thus making that nations a bit stronger without affecting that nation "

"It part of the curse that the earth placed on us "Germany continued .

"Okay ? Weird... " Claire placed a hand on her forehand " Wow ! This is really hurting my brain.. The earth , nations and magic. It's a lot to take in "

"I am not surprise I mean after all that had happened ... fate my dear " France coo as he smiled .

"All I want , is to just want to go home !to the apartment !"

"Well about your apartment !" Claire raised an eyebrow at that statement .

 **_-To be continued _**

 **This chapter was fun but not as fun as last chapter .The earth I imagine her to be a short lady basic a loil (Man I am a old pervert) , she looked very similar to mars but completely different personalities .**

 **Claire on the other hand is still recovering (lest see how that turn out) . So the riker trio are the earth and thier is a lot more mystery . When I first wrote this story it was going to be more like "kamisama kiss. Claire loses her job and she bump into a guy on the street who give her the globe. But at the time I read Heta ( An awesome fan fic ) about Miss Annie and her life as the axis maid .. who is Romano granddaughter...( go check it out ... I love Germany and Prussia plus HRE comes out ) about then I got hook on Mekacity Actors and this is how the whole things got started .**


End file.
